More than friends?
by Its.On.Mars.x
Summary: It's Jess Rose's sixth year in Hogwarts, and her friendly feelings towards Albus Severus are changing into into something more. Will he feel the same? I suck at summaries, please read! My first story! "In these moments I could just pretend that we were more than friends."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, unfourtnetly. :/ So yeah, anything you recognise doesn't belong to me!  
AN: I have posted this story before, but I reall wasn't happy with it, so I've changed it! Please review, it would mean alot.  
**

* * *

I was never a morning person. I thought this again for the hundredth time, as I tried to ignore the constant tapping of my owl's foot on the window. What was wrong with not waking up before ten? I just can't understand how anyone could wake up any earlier during the holidays anyway. Unless of course it's your birthday, then it's kinda understandable. I suppose.

_This better be worth it._ I thought bitterly as I looked at the clock on my bedside table. 6 am. I groaned and stumbled over to the window, drawing the curtains and rubbing my eyes. It was actually quite pretty, sunrise. I recognised the owl immediately as I opened the window. It belonged to Albus Potter, easily my best friend at Hogwarts and, of course, the son of no other than Harry Potter. Known more as The-Boy-Who-Lived than anything else now. The relationship between me and Albus, started as nothing more than two prefects patrolling together. We'd quickly became friends and now I had started feeling a bit more. Woops. Not wanting to ruin the friendship though, I sat and offered advice when he had 'girl problems' and then almost turned green with envy as I watched them flaunt down the corridors together. I'd almost forgotten that I had a letter in my hands until my owl gently pecked my hand to relieve me from my momentary lapse of conceusness.I dived into the container of owl treats on my window seat and handed one to the tawny owl as I began to read the letter.

_Jess,  
I hope your okay. Sorry it's so early, but it's good news. Don't worry! Mum and dad are at a party tonight, so it's just gonna be me and Scorpios at home. (James is in Joseph's) We were wondering if you wanted to come over, Rose is coming as well. Feel free to say no… Me and dad can come and get you by Floo at ten if you want? Bring an overnight bag or whatever, because you'll be staying over.  
Love, Albus x_

I laughed, finally glad I wouldn't be sat at home bored, again. I leant over and grabbed some parchment and a quill from the mess on my desk.

_Hey Albus!  
Yeah I'm great. Just bored. I'd love to come over. Noon would be great-see you then.  
Love, Jessica x_

I tied the letter to his owl's leg, and with a fond peck of my hand it was gone. I sighed and fell back into bed, with the idea of falling back asleep. Unfortunately, my plans were rudely interrupted by younger brother, Finlay running into my room.

"Fin!" I whined as he jumped up and down on my bead. Finlay was eleven, but acted like a five year old at the best of times.

"How can you even be in bed Jessie!? Hogwarts letters are coming today!" He said, dragging my pillow out from under my head.

I'd almost forgotten. I suppose Hogwarts letters weren't as exciting when you got into sixth year.

"Okay, okay!" I shouted, getting out of bed, and pulling my honey blonde hair into a messy bun on top of my head.

I caught my reflection in the mirror on our landing. I wasn't short for my age, but not tall either. I had gained a tan, after staying most of the holidays already, in my grandparent's villa in Spain. I had an athletic build, slim-slightly curvy. I looked more like my mum than my dad, but I did have his stunning blue eyes, and blonde hair.I carried on stumbling down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning Jessie," my dad smiled and kissed the top of my hair.

"Hey dad," I replied. My dad was a wizard, and my mum was a muggle. This didn't bother me in the slightest, in fact I was rather proud of my families 'blood status'. I sat down at the table, surprised at how early I was awake.

"You're up early love," my mum called from the frying pan.

"Yeah, Al sent me an owl," I said yawning and pouring some orange juice. My mum placed a plate of pancakes in front of me and sat down.

"Anything nice?" she said, getting up again almost straight away, to attend to the boiled kettle.

"He just invited me over to stay the night, his parents and James are away so it'll just be me, him, Rose, Scorpios and Lilly." I bit my lip watching her face carefully. She thought about it for a moment, (she had always been over protective) and then smiled. Good sign.

"Well, okay I suppose if your good then…" She started as I jumped out of my chair and hugged her.

"Thanks mum!" I said, jumping up and down.

"I could change my mind you know," She laughed at me and I sat back down, still smiling. I looked over to my dad, who was glancing up at me from the Daily Prophet.

"Anything interesting?" I asked, gesturing my orange juice towards his paper. He shook his head, sighed and got up.

"I'm off to work, love," He said to my mum, kissing her forehead. Finlay pretended to be sick. I hit him over the head, and got up to hug my dad. "Be good tonight," he said, ruffling my hair.

"Of course, father," I replied, bowing at his feet. He just laughed, waved goodbye, and POP, he was gone.

I sat back down, and rested my head on the table. Gosh it was early. I didn't even notice an owl fly in, until a letter dropped on top of my head. My new prefect badge making it even heavier. I grumbled and rubbed the top of my head, pulling the sixth year welcome and supplies. I picked up the new badge and ran my thumb over it a few times. I love being a prefect I thought it was extremely interesting, even the patrolling side of it! And also being a prefect meant being able to spend more time with Albus,(being in separate houses had its downfalls). Win win situation. I hugged Finaly as he bounced in his seat reading his welcome letter and then excused myself from the table to get ready.

"Oh love, you forgot this," My mum called, shuffling after me in her slippers, and handing me my new badge. She smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Well done Jess,"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Thanks mum," I turned and ran up the stairs and into my room.

* * *

**AN: Thank you a lot for reading. Please review or I'll never know how to get better :) xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No, I still do not own Harry Potter. Review please xo**

* * *

Looking at the clock on my bedside table, I was pleasantly surprised to find that it was already nearly eight o'clock. By the time I had showered and got dressed (blue High-waisted shorts, Gryffindor polo-to annoy Al- and my favourite red Vans) it had turned nine. I brushed on a some mascara and charmed my hair to fall in loose curls. I reached over to my bedside table, and crossed of the day on my Gryffindor calender. Only a week to go until I was back at Hogwarts. Home. I retrieved my iPod from the bottom of my bed (The only Muggle item of technology I had) and shoved it into my pocket. I did a quick sweep of the room, grabbed my wand shut the door behind me.

"Jess!" My mum shouted up the stairs. "When are the Potters coming to get you?" I finished folding everything into my white canvas duffel bag and ran down the stairs. "Ten," I said, severely out of breath. My mum just laughed. "You look nice," she said, wrapping one of my curls around her finger. "Thanks," I smiled and pulled away. I hated people playing with my hair.

I spent the last half an hour before I had to go, checking I had everything and trying to calm myself down. Why was I this nervous? I dismissed my last question and put it down to excitement. Shaking my head and taking a deep breath, to clear the butterflies, I went to take one last look over myself in the mirror above the fireplace in our small front room. The grandfather clock in the corner of the room chimed 10. I jumped back onto the sofa and sure enough, the fire flashed green and out stumbled Albus and his mum.

"Jess!" He cried, running over and enveloping me in a hug. I laughed and hugged him back. I breathed in his familiar smell which I could describe as nothing more than 'Albus' and smiled to myself. I reluctanly pulled away. He looked great. He held me at arm's length for a second. _His eyes are fabulous._ I thought, taking the oppourtunity to get lost in them. He was looking at me now, with confusion in those emerald orbs. "Are you okay Jess?" He asked, his forehead creasing slightly. I blinked a few times and wrenched my eyes from his.

"Yeah I'm great," I said, trying to convince myself more so than him. I smiled and turned to smile at his mother."Hey Mrs P," I smiled, and she pulled me into a hug, before commenting on my tan, how long my hair was and how much I had grew in the past two months. I turned to see Albus staring at me with a smile, he rolled his eyes, and I giggled in response. I walked over to the door, and shoued down the fall into the kitchen, where my mum was still cleanign up.

"Mum," I called. "Albus is here," She appered at the door in seconds, smiling and smoothing down her apron. "Hello Ginny," She hugged Albus' mum and they both sat down. Knowing it would be a while before they would be finnished talking, I walked out of the lounge and into the kitchen. All theese butterflies were making me rather thirsty.

"Hey," a voice said from behind me. Albus rested his chin lightly on top of mine. I closed my eyes and sighed. This was doing nothing for the butterflies. I felt his arms snake around my shoulders, and he squeezed me. I laughed and tried to catch my breath. Could he not hear how loud my heart was? It was all I could hear. He let go of me, and stretched into the fridge in front of me and grabbed two cans of Cocca Cola. Albus had discoverd the muggle drink last summer, when he stayed over at the house for a long weekend. Now he was hooked. I sat down at the table, and Albus sat opposite me. I watched him while he took a long drink from the can. His jet black hair, was swept slightly over to the right, but was still as messy as usual. He didn't have glasses like his dad. My eyes made there way down his face and rested on his lips. _Mustn't get carried away now._ I told myself sternly and I wondered what they felt like. What in Merlin's name had happened to me? My mental converstaion with myslef was interuppted when Albus had finished drinking and started talking again. "How's your summer been then Jelly bean?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, we got back from my grandparents in Spain, like last week and I've done nothing since then." I answered stifling a yawn. It was still early for me! "How about you?" I said smiling up at him.

"Nothin' much, just Quidditch with Scorp mostly," He replied, beaming. Quidditch has treated him well this summer. He was toned, and had an amzing tan. I oogled for a little while longer until he stood up. "Wheres you bag?" He said and I stood up to, and walked over to the door.

"Upstairs," I sighed with the effort of having to go all the way up there.

"Come on then Jesssicaaaa!"" He shouted and started pushing me towards the stairs. "Allll," I whined back, which only made him push harder.

We reached the top of the stairs, were Finaly stood staring down at us. "Your so wierd," he said, shoving past and rolling his eyes.  
Both me and Albus broke into hysterical laugher, it was only then I realised he still had his arms wrapped lightly around my waist. I choked slightly and grabbed one of his wrists. "Come on then, giggles," I pulled him into my room. Thanking Merlin again that I hadn't left any underwear on the floor, I turned to Albus and spread out my arms. "Welcome to my humble abode," He smirked and sat down on the edge of my bed. I had one last check through my bag, and was glad I did. "One sec, I need to get my toothbrush," I smiled at Al and left him to go into my en suite. "Jess?" Albus called. "Yeah," I said, coming out with my toothbrush and makeup bag in my hand. He was stood, staring at my desk.  
"Al?" I sad when he didn't answer. He turned around with a look of mock suprise on his face. "I thought you were meant to be the organised one?" I rolled my eyes and shoved the remainder of my stuff in m bag. "So did I," I replied, before winking and walking back down the stairs.

"Ready to go then, love?" My mum asked as we got to the bottom of the stairs. "Yup," I said, and kissed her cheek. She followed me and Al into the lounge.  
"Bye Jess," Finaly mumbled at me. "See ya Fin," I laughed and ruffled his hair. "Shall we?" Ginny said from beside me, gesturing to the fire. We all crammed in and I found myself grabbing hold of Al's hand while we where sent to our destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anything you recognise, does not belong to me!  
**

**A/N: Thanks for reading this far. I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update, but I hope it's worth it! More reviews means I update faster, so if you want to read more please review! xo  
**

* * *

We staggered out of the Floo into Harry Potters study, and straight into Rose Weasley's squeals of delight. "Jess!" She shouted, pulling me into a skin-tight hug. I hugged her back and laughed.

"Hows your summer been?"I asked, and she waved her hand around and shrugged.

"Extremely boring," She replied and squeezed me again. "How 'bout you?" I answered with the same thing and we both laughed. Mrs Potter apperated back to work after making sure we were all okay. I turned around to look at Albus perched on the edge of his fathers desk. The leather chair behind it spun around to reveal, the one and only Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

"Ahh, Miss Rose," He said, spinning around in the chair. I laughed and walked over to the desk, dropping my bag on the floor.

"Hey Scorp," I said smiling and giving him a hug as he got up out of the chair. He pulled away and wrapped a lock of my hair around his finger. I batted his hand away and scowled. He just laughed, Scorpios was like my big brother. A lot of people couldn't understand how I could tolerate him, but they only knew the stuck up Scorpios Malfoy that swaggered around the halls of Hogwarts like he owned the place. When he was with us though, Scorp was just like every other teenage boy. Not son of the famous Draco Malfoy. It didn't really matter that Scorpios and Albus were in Slytherin and me and Rose were in Gryffindor, they were just houses after all. After the war 'unity' was the main theme of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This helped the more prejudiced understand that houses weren't all that important. So now all the houses got along, and the only serious ongoing rivalry was on the Quidditch pitch.

Al jumped up from the desk and grabbed my discarded bag. "I'll show you to your room," he said grabbing hold of my hand and dragging me down the huge corridor. Leaving Scorpius and Rose alone. We climbed up a flight of stairs and into the room Rose was staying in. The Potters had a big house, but not so big that you couldn't count the bedrooms on one hand. The room me and Rose shared whenever we came here, was my favourite place in the house. It was a loft room, so we had the best view over the garden. Three walls were painted cream, while one wall had blue paper with parrots on. Two white iron beds stood in the middle, with an en-suite through one door and a closet through the other. I smiled and breathed in the familiar smell of vanilla candles. Albus laughed next to me, and I realised he still had hold of my hand. "Jesss?!" I heard Rose from outside the door. "Can I come in?" My heart fluttered as Albus squuezed my hand, and then let go to open the door for Rose. She raised one of her eyebrows at him and then he left. I smiled at Rose, a blush creeping up my face. She giggled and tackled me onto one of the beds. "You fancy Albus!" She squealed , tickling my waist.

"Get-ahah-off-hahaha-me!" I managed to shout somewhere in between rolling with laughter. Rose promptly let go of my waist and we both ast up, regaining our breath. Rose sat opposite me, the sun from the window bouncing of her red hair.

"You haven't denied it Jessie," She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You didn't give me the chance, Rosie," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"So its true then?" She said, bouncing up and down with excitement.

I blushed and got up and walked to the door. "Is it that obvious?" She grinned and joined me at the door, pulling me into a hug.

"No," She said into my hair, "But it's soooo cute" She cried and grabbed my hand and we went back to the study to find the boys.

* * *

**Albus POV.**

I walked slowly back to the study, thinking. Jess was gorgeous, there was no denying that. She was up there on all the boys in Hogwarts 'Most wanted' lists. Holding her hand had just felt so natural, like it was meant to be. Corny I know. I'd had wanted to be more than friends from the first time I really saw her back in fifth year. She had grew up immensely over the summer, like a totally new person. It didn't help that Jess also happened to be an amazing Quidditch payer. But, I suppose I've just thought our friendship was too much too risk. Like asking her out was just a no go area.  
I had never doubted myself before, but with Jess-I just wasn't sure. I hadn't realised I had reached the study before Scorpius threw a rather large book at my head. "EARTH TO ALBUS!" He called. I blinked a few times and shook my head to clear it. I looked down to check out if the book had actually done any damage to the arm he threw it at. My left bicep was already starting to bruise. Ouch.

"You are so gonna pay," I said hurdling the desk and jumping on top of Scor. We rolled around for a while, throwing blind punches. Fighting without magic was so much better! We lay on the floor next to each other and I went back to thinking about Jess.

"It's her, isn't it," Scropius said from beside me, and I sat up resting my chin on my knees.

"Who?" I said, although I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Jessica, of course you dope," He replied, mirroring the way I was sitting. I answered with a sigh and slumped my head forward.

"You should just talk to her, you know mate," Scorpious said. "It took me a while to learn that with Rose,"

Rose and Scorpious had been together since the last term of fifth year. I just shook my head and got up, stretching. "Nah, that would ruin the fun!" I said winking.

The door swung open, and in walked Jess and Rose. I smiled and ran my hand through my hair. "Quidditch?" I asked.

"You bet," Jess answered, her face lighting up.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short, but I wanted to update. Review please!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anything you recognise, does not belong to me! xo**

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reading this far-I must be doing something good! Please review, otherwise I can't get any better. Also it means I will update faster.  
**

**On to the story...  
**

* * *

**Jess POV**

We all trekked out into the garden, brooms in tow. I must have been in the Potter's back garden a million times _just a tad of exaggeration_ but it still made my face crack into a smile every time I saw it. There must've been at least an acre or perfectly mowed grass, bordered with a row of tall pine trees. Stepping stones littered the grass and made a path down to a romantic wrought iron gazebos, with fairy lights charmed to come on at exactly the right time. It was like some sort of garden heaven!

A mini Quidditch pitch had been set up as well. Oh how I had missed Quidditch! "Er, Jess?" Albus said from behind me. I smiled and turned around.

"Yeah, Al?" I said biting the corner of my lip. He was holding a camera.

"Smile," He flashed a grin at me, and took the photo. When it had developed, he put it straight into his pocket and carried on walking down to where the Quidditch pitch was.

"Hey!" I called, running after him, "Don't I even get to see it?"

"Nope!" He replied, his lips popping on the 'p'. Albus jumped on his broom and flew the rest of the way to meet up with Scorpius and Rose who were already in the air.

Rolling my eyes I followed him up. I loved the exhilaration of flying! The wind blowing in your hair, stinging your eyes. I laughed, and flew in a sloppy loop only to be interrupted by the distinct flash of a camera. "Stop it!" I shouted at Albus, who was now laughing at the picture he had in his hands.

"Never!" He called, and sped away. Oh no, he wasn't getting away from me! Was he really that stupid? Trying to fly away from the Gryffindor Seeker, and soon to be captain. _Very smart move Al. _ I leant forward slightly and turned into what I like to call my 'Seeker mode.' He was so dead.

* * *

**Albus POV**

I followed her out into the garden and watched as she stood, somewhat bemused with the sight of it. I really couldn't understand what was so special about it. It was just some grass really. "Er, Jess?" I said, a wicked grin spreading across my face. "smile," I pulled out the camera from behind my back and snapped a photo of her. She was so pretty. I shoved the picture into my pocket, much to her dismay.

I took to the air then, to fins Scorp and Rosie. "Hey," I shouted over to them. They were obviously too preoccupied with each others company to bother answering. "Fine," I mumbled and turned around to catch back up with Jess. She was flying and laughing, her blonde hair like a halo. _Wow that was deep Al._ I grabbed the camera again, and took another picture, just as she flew in a sloppy loop.

"Stop it!" She shouted after me.

"Never!" I teased back. A look of pure determination flashed across her face and she leant forward. This was my cue to get away.

_It's on.  
_

* * *

**Jess POV.  
**

Albus was fast. I'll give him that. We flew around after each other for about thirty seconds until I caught up with him. "Hey," I said as we both stopped to catch our breath. He flashed a lopsided smile at me and ran his hand through his already windswept hair. I suddenly found it even harder to breathe.

"Hey," He said. He abruptly flew over, so he was right next to me and pulled my iPod out from my back pocket. A blush crept up my neck and stained my cheek, and my heart hammered against my chest with the close proximity. How could he not notice? "What's this?" Asked, staring at in awe. I coughed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"It's an iPod," I replied. "It has music on, muggle technology," He put it in his back pocket and turned to look at me.

"Show me how it works," He said, with a huge grin on his face. Albus had always been fascinated by the various muggle items I had brought to Hogwarts over the years.

"Sure," I said. "We'll have to get down though, do you think Rose and Scorpius will mind" I asked.

"Oh yeah," He said. "I highly doubt it," I followed his gaze to where Scorpius and Rose where eating each others faces. Lovely. We flew down, in no rush. Albus stopped and grabbed hold of my shoulder about half way down. "Hey Jess, guess what?" He asked a grin on his face.

"What?" I said smiling back.

"I'm falling for you," He said, still grinning and then just carried on flying down. Leaving me stunned.

_I wish..._

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I do have another chapter that's nearly ready, so don't get worried! xo**  
_

_**P.s In case you guys didn't know, or whatever, the review box it just there. Go on...You know you want too!  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading this far! For a change I'm not going to pester you about reviewing...Just enjoy the story. But thank you too the people who have reviewed. You guys are the best! xo**

* * *

**Jess.**

****I touched down on the grass, to find Albus lying down on his back, with his hands behind his head. I took a moment just to ogle. No harm done. I admired his messy hair first, as always. His shut eyes were framed with thick lashes and then his lips. I quickly averted my eyes from them, not knowing whether or not I would be able to stop myself from just leaning over and snogging him senseless. I felt the familiar heat of a blush creep up my neck and up to my checks as he opened his eyes and stared up at me. "Like what you see?" He asked, winking.

_"_Yeah," I said before I could stop myself. _Smooth Jessica, smooth._

"Good, we agree on something then," He replied smiling, propping himself up on his elbows and patting the ground next to him.

I sat next to him and pulled my wand from where it was placed down the side of my shorts. I twirled it around lazily in between my fingers and then felt another flash in my face.

"Albus Severus Potter, will you please stop taking pictures of me!" I cried, trying to grab the camera from him, my wand now lying discarded on the ground.

"Oh no you don't," Al said grabbed hold of my wrists, pulling me on top of him, so I was now sat on top of his chest. I felt his hands leave my wrists and trail down my arms and too my waist, creating goosebumps along the way and causing my heart to beat erratically.

"Al," I whispered, not really sure where this was going until he started tickling my waist, laughing at my squeals. I fell off him and on to the floor, and he rolled with me. He stopped tickling me and looked down at me with those eyes.. I suddenly forgot how to breathe.

"Jess," He whispered and bent his head down, ever so slightly causing my eyes to start to flicker shut in response. I felt him get up and pull me with him into a tight hug._ Oh why the hell not? _I lightly pressed my lips to his collar bone and breathed in his smell. "I win," He whispered his lips brushing my ear. I bit my lip let go of him, this was getting out of hand.

"I need a drink," I said, turning around and heading towards the house.

What in the name of Merlin's frilly pink knickers was that?! Was he going to kiss me? No. He was not trying to kiss you. Stop being silly.

"Hi, Jess," Mr Potter said from the dishwasher, as I stepped through the french doors and into his kitchen.

"Oh, Hey," I sighed, still wrapped up in my own thoughts. I made my way over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a glass. "Can I get some water?" I asked Mr Potter.

"Help yourself, honey," He said, gesturing to the fridge. "Theres a cold bottle in there,"

"Thanks," I replied smiling and pouring some water. "Do you want some?" I thought to ask.

"Why not," He said smiling and taking the bottle from me and pouring himself some. "So, Albus told me your captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year?"

"Fingers crossed," I said crossing the fingers on my other hand.

"Well, don't tell Albus I said this," He replied downing the rest of his water, "But I hope Gryffindor win,"

I laughed. "Me too,"

Mr Potter smiled and ruffled my hair. He excused himself after making it clear that I had permission the raid the fridge, and left me alone in the kitchen. It was hard to believe that he was the same man that had killed Voldermort. He was just too... _nice!_ My stomach growled. I suppose all the frolicking on the grass had made me forget that I hadn't eaten since half past seven this morning. _Might as well._ I thought as I opened the door to the massive fridge in front of me. I settled on a fruit salad that had already been made, and prayed no one would mind if I ate it-even though I knew no one would. I always loved staying in the Potter's -they made you feel so welcome. I smiled down at the apples, grapes and strawberries in front of me (Yes, I just smiled at my food) and decided to make the most of the weather and eat outside.

* * *

**Albus**

I got to the ground well before her, my head still rushing from what I had just said. I wonder if she knew I wasn't joking. Probably. I placed my broom carefully on the floor and lay down next to it, waiting for Jess. Yawning I heard the familiar sound of a someone landing. I lay still with my eyes shut for a while. Until I opened then to find Jess staring down at me. "Like what you see?" I winked.

"Yeah," she replied. I stared for a second, while it felt like fireworks erupted in my stomach. I searched for a witty reply and she sat down next to me, twirling her wand between her fingers. I snapped another picture of her. I actually thought it was becoming quite an addiction. Is this what stalkers do? I hope not. I can imagine it now, plastered across the front pages of the Daily Prophet... 'Slytherin Stalker' written by Rita-The-Hag-Skeeter.

"Albus Severus Potter, will you please stop taking pictures of me!" Her voice cut through my thinking, flavoured with annoyance. She reached for the camera and I took it as a prime opportunity. Who said I couldn't have fun? I grabbed her wrists and pulled her so she was sat on top on my chest. _Comense operation flirt with Jess. _

I ran my fingers down her arms, shoulders, back and then to her waist. I stopped there and looked up to see her confused face staring back.

"Al," she whispered, sounding in some sort of pain.

I laughed at her squeals as I dug into her waist, rolling with her when she fell. I stopped, my face just inches away from hers. My heart hammered against my ribcage and I suddenly forgot how to breathe. I looked down into those stunning ice blue eyes and felt my stomach drop. I love Jess. _Im in love with my best friend. _"Jess," I whispered, lowering my lips until they were just above hers.

_My brain: Stop. Now. Don't. Ruin. Friendship._

_My heart: YAYAYAYYAYAYYAYYYYY! DO IT! KISS! _

__I heard her swallow and watched her eyes flicker shut. This had gotten way out of hand. I sighed and pulled us both up and pulled her into my arms, breathing in her smell, and feeling her lips press lightly into my collar bone. _Oh why the hell not? _I lent down and whispered into her ear.

"I win,"

She pulled away. "I need a drink," She said and walked back to the house. I watched her curls bounce on her back and made the most of the view, before she entered the house.

I picked up her wand and twirled it in my fingers. Oh Merlin, what have I got myself in to?

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhhh! It killed me to write this... Please don't hate me for not making them kiss. Haha, but I wanted to write more about their time in Hogwarts, and this would just end the whole thing. Bear with me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Helloooo again. It's now 1:26 am, and I cannot stop writing, so yeah here I am. Thank you for reading! **

**Let's get going.**

* * *

**Jessica.**

I was sat on the small bit of patio of the Potters back garden, wishing I had my sunglasses. I popped another grape into my mouth, and carried on watching Albus as he flew around. I blinked a few times and scowled, I could really do with sunglasses. I got up and decided I should stop being so lazy, and go and get them. I trailed up the stairs and bumped into Lilly on the way.

"Lills!" I said hugging her. I had actually forgot she was here. Whoops. By the looks of things, she was only just getting up. Phew.

"Hey Jess," she said, squeezing me back. "I didn't know you where here yet!"

"Yeah, we got here at around ten-ish," I replied "Uhm, what time is it?"

"Half past eleven," She said, blushing slightly. "I usually get up earlier..."

I laughed and pulled her into another hug. "Oh well..."

She laughed back and looked me up and down. "I like this," She said, tugging at the collar of my polo.

I smiled. Lilly and James had been sorted into Gryffindor, unlike Al. I'd only worn it really to annoy him. "I knew you would,"

"See you later anyway, I'm hungry," Lilly said, winking and me and heading towards the kitchen.

I ran the rest of the stairs up to my room and grimaced when I got there. I hadn't unpacked yet, so finding these sunglasses was going to be harder than expected._ Your a sixteen Jess. _That annoying little voice in my head piped in. Oh yeah! Magic. I reached down the side of my shorts for my wand, and found nothing. Where was my wand? I was about to go into full on panic attack mode, when I remembered what had happened with Al. It must still be on the grass. I walked over to the floor to ceiling window, that overlooked the garden and opened it.

"Albus!" I shouted out, noticing him in the distance. He flew straight over.

"Yes?" He said, looking confused.

"Where is my wand?" I asked, getting semi-lost in his eyes.

"Here," He said, handing it to me.

"Where did you-" I started, but was cut of when he interrupted.

"I like your shirt,"

And with that he was gone. I stood staring after him from the window, forgetting what I'd come up for. He liked my shirt. Really? That's all he had to say. He's just been seconds away from kissing me, and just happened to have my wand and all he had to say was 'I like your shirt,' Typical.

What was I here for again? Oh yeah. Sunglasses. I walked over to where my bag sat on the floor. Ah being of the age!

"Accio sunglasses," I said, pointing into my bag. Promptly, the pair of sunglasses flew up and hit me straight in the nose.

"Owwww!" I cried, crunching up into a ball on the floor clutching my nose. I'd forgot you had to catch them.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger," I whined, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in the middle of my head.

I heard a knock on the door and Ginny's concerned voice from the other side.

"Jess, what have you done?" She asked, "Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah, sure," I said still lying on the floor holding my nose.

"Oh dear." She made her way over to me and sat down on the floor, pulling me up to inspect the damage. "What exactly have you done?"

"I Accioed my sunglasses from my bag, and they hit me in the face," I replied, only then realising how utterly stupid I sounded.

Ginny just bit her lip, and pressed her wand to my nose. The pain disappeared.

"It shouldn't bruise, come tell me if it does, and I'll get Harry to fix it," She said, getting up and offering me a hand.

"Thanks," I said and grinned sheepishly.

Ginny laughed. "Don't worry about it," She bent down and handed me my sunglasses, smiled and then excused herself.

I walked over to the mirror and inspected my face. There was nothing there. I heard a knock on the window and turned to see Albus.

"Do you want a lift?" He asked, gesturing to his broom. He flashed a lopsided smile at me, and wiggled his eyebrows.

I placed the sunglasses on, and walked over to the window seat. "Sure," I replied climbing out of the window and onto the broom.

"Are you all right?" He asked, scooting further up the broom to give me more room.

"Yeah," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Great," He said, and I could hear the smile in his voice as we sped off.

"Jesssicaaaaa!" I heard the sing-song voice of Scorpius Malfoy before I saw him.

"Scorp," I replied, not willing to grace anyone with my awful voice.

"Well your a disappointment," Scropius grumbled. "And I must ask, what in Merlin's name are you doing on his broom," He winked.

"Save a broom, ride a Quidditch player," I replied, winking back at Scorpius who was now in fits of laughter. I heard Albus splutter in front of me and then felt his body shake with laughter.

"Whats so funny?" Rose said, flying up to Scorpius.

"Jessica's being extremely rude," Scrop said, and wiped a tear away from his eye.

"It wasn't that funny!" I complained and rolled my eyes. I burrowed my face into Al's back, my cheeks now flared with embarrassment.

"Hey Jess," Rose asked, "Did you get your Hogwarts letter today?"

"Of course," I replied, looking up from Al's back and smiling.

"Do you want to go to Diagon Alley then? I think it would be fun..."

"Yes!" Albus shouted. "I could do with some ice cream..."

"Well then ladies, it's settled," Scorpuis exclaimed. "To Diagon Alley!" He pointed his finger down to the floor, and flew down, followed quickly by a giggling Rose.

I held on to Albus a bit tighter and shut my eyes. I didn't mind quick dives on my own broom, but it was scary not being in control.

"Hold on beautiful," Al laughed, before speeding down to the floor.

**Albus.**

When we reached the floor, Jess was still holding me for dear life. Okay, so maybe I took my time a little but anyone could understand why. Who wouldn't wan't Jessica Rose on the back of your broom? No pun intended.

"Er, Jess," I said placing our feet firmly on the floor. "You can let go now,"

"Oh...Yeah," She said, untangling herself and stepping on to the floor. She ran her fingers through her hair, and smoothed down her shorts. "Thanks,"

"No problem Jelly Bean," I said, grabbing my broom, and lazily slinging an arm around her shoulders. That's what friends do, right? I looked down and smiled at her, she winked back in response as we started walking to the house behind Rose and Scorp.

"So, are you looking forward to this year?" I asked, still looking down at her face.

"Yeah, it's gonna be hard though," She replied, her perfectly shaped eyebrow knitting together.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine!" I said, squeezing her.

In front of us, Scorpius had grabbed the camera. "Smile you two!" He shouted. I pulled Jess in closer and she wrapped her arm around my waist. Scorpius snapped the picture and threw it at me.

"You can have this one," I said, handing it to Jess. She looked at it and smiled.

"Thanks Al,"

We walked back into the house, and told mum and dad where we were going. After the usual 'Be good!', 'Don't waste your money' and 'Make sure you get everything,' we all went in to dad's study.

"I've always hated travelling by floo..." Jess grumbled from beside me.

"Come on then," I replied softly, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the fire with me.

"See you later!" I shouted as we stepped into the fire.

"Diagon Alley!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Whoops, I thought you where 'of the age' at 16, but it's 17...Awkward. So just for the purposes of this story, imagine it's sixteen. Gracias. **

**Anyway, I hope your enjoying it so far, and thank you for the reviews! I'm welcome to any suggestions, so feel free!  
**

**P.s... Sorry for the delay in this chapter being uploaded, but I have a trapped nerve in my shoulder and it's kinda painful to type and what not, so sorry!  
**

**Thanksss guys xo**

* * *

**Jess.**

We stumbled out of the Floo, me still clinging on to Al, and bid farewell to Rose and Scorpius. I've always prefered the muggle ways of transport, ever since my dad got splinched. I took a deep breath and looked up at Albus, who was looking down at me. I smiled back, he winked. I loved moments like this, like we were having a conversation with our eyes. In these moments I could just pretend that we were more than friends. I pulled my eyes from his and unwillingly let go of his hand. "Thanks Al," I said, grinning at him.

"No problemo Jelly Bean," He said pulling me into a quick hug.

I squeezed him back and then let go. "Where should we go first then?"

We wandered around Diagon Alley, getting everything we needed, (and spending a unnessacary time in Quality Quidditch Supplies) before we both decided we were done, and deserved a Butterbeer.

Albus held the door open to the Leaky Cauldron and ushered me in. I smiled at the familiar sight of the old pub, that took me back to my very first trip to Diagon Alley with my father. I remember marveling at the moving brick wall and the new magical world that stood in front of me. I followed Al over to the bar and caught sight of Katie Duffy, another one of my close friends from Gryffindor. "Katie!" I squealed and ran to hug her. "Hows your summer been?" Katie was a small girl, with long black hair, and a wicked sense of humour.

"Oh you know, same old same old," She replied. "So are you guys official now?" She asked winking at Albus.  
"Oh, er no?" I replied, blushing.

Albus laughed, "We're just friends," I smiled at Albus and said a quick goodbye to Katie. This was so embarrassing. Katie had known all along (ever since our first patrol together) that I had fancied Albus.

"See you on the train!" She called as I walked back out of the Leaky cauldron.

"Hey!" Albus cried as I dragged him out by the wrist. "We didn't even get a drink!"

"Oh yeah, well it was packed anyway," I said quickly. "I'm tired, shall we go?" I asked, making my way over to the Floo's.

"Wait!" Albus called, pulling us all to a stop and spinning me around to face him. "I need ice cream, it's the only reason I agreed to go here, and you owe me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Albus, don't you have ice cream at home? My bags are so heavy..."

"I'll carry them," He replied simply, holding out his hand.

"But you have your own," I said, shaking my head.

"Don't complain Jessica, I only have one bag." He said, grabbing the bags from me, leaving me only with my broom and owl treats.

"Albus..."

"No. It's time for ice cream, I'm buying,"

I frowned. "You don't have too..."

He ginned at me and patted my head. "But I want to, now what do you fancy?"

_You._ "Err, whatever your getting," I coughed slightly and Albus raised an eyebrow.

"Tickly throat," I said, patting my chest.

He smiled and turned to order. "Two chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts, and some water please,"

He handed me the ice cream and water. "Thanks, " I said, rolling my eyes at the water, and shoving it into my bag. "How did you know my favourite?" I asked.

"Lucky guess," He said, smiling. "Do you want to sit in, or we could just walk back slowly?"

"Walking sounds good," I replied.

We strolled leisurely back towards the Floo's, eating the ice cream and talking about anything.

"So, Jess," Albus asked just before we got there. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

I looked at him slightly confused. "As in, a job?"

"Of course," He replied rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I'm not actually sure," I said biting one of my nails. "I'd love to play Quidditch professionally though, or a healer maybe?"

"Well, you are good enough," He said as we reached the Floo.

"Thanks Albus," I said, flashing him a smile.

"Anytime Jess," He said, laughing and holding out his hand. "Come on then,"

Grabbing hold of his hand, I felt the now familiar feeling of butterflies and smiled. Will this ever stop?

"Sorry, what?" Albus said, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"What?" I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"You've just said, 'Will this ever stop'" He said smirking at me. "And I was simply wondering what you meant,"

"I said that out loud?" I said, more to myself.

"Apparently so," He said, looking down at me, clearly amused.

"Oh," Was all I managed, before I lost the power to breathe.

"Are you two gonna go, or?" A pretty girl (I recognised as a fifth year Ravenclaw) asked, smiling at Albus and shooting glares at me.

"Oh, sorry Beth," He smiled and her and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. I recognised her as one of Albus' many flings. I smiled sweetly at her, and snuggled a little bit closer into Al's side.

"You ready?" He said leaning into my ear. His face lingering there for a little bit to long.

"Yup," I swallowed, trying to control my heartbeat.

Albus called ou his address, and we were gone.

**Albus.**

Okay, so it totally wasn't 'a lucky guess,'. I had remembered a conversation we had about ice cream when we patrolled last year.

* * *

**A/N: Sirusly short chapter, but I'm having a little bit of writers block right now, so bear with me. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for sticking with me this long, I know it's been a while since I updated! Sorry! My shoulders better now though, so I should be able to update more! Yay! :D **

**I already have the ending of this story wrote... It's just trying to fill the space in the middle! Thank you for all the reviews, they help me and my low confidence a lot! Quick shout out to CherryCupcakeBacon for the constant reviews, and her understanding, Thank you! x**

**Anyway on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Scorpius**

"Rose, look!" I shouted behind me, as we neared the french doors at the end of Al's kitchen.

"Merlin's knickers!" She squealed excitedly. My heart danced, she was so adorable. Oh Merlin, my grandfather would be so proud. Anyway, back to Albus and Jessica. It was dark outside, but we both could still see clearly. They where both lying (presumably asleep) on the grass in the middle of the garden. Al had one hand behind his head and the other wrapped around young Jessica's waist, who had her head leant on his on his chest, lips dangerously close to his neck. I smiled.

"Nice one Albus," I muttered.

"They are so adorable," Rose murmured from beside me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I breathed in her strawberry smell and squeezed her.

"Not for long," I replied, kissing the top of her hair and pulling out my wand.

"Scorpius Malfoy," She said, glaring at me. I pulled her around and kissed her.

"Sorry, love," I said jogging out to where they lay on the grass.

"DONT YOU DARE!" I heard her shout from inside the house, before she started desperatly calling Jessica's name to wake her up.

Too bad I'm a Slytherin.

* * *

**Jess**

We were walking along a beach at sunset. I could feel a strong arm around my waist, I smiled and sighed happily breathing in the smell of sand and salt water. I didn't bother looking up too see who I was walking with. I already knew. His arm tightened and I looked up to see his face inches away from mine.

"Hey," He whispered. _This was perfect._

"Hi," I breathed back, studying his brilliant eyes.

He leaned his face towards mine, his eyes never leaving studying me carefully. I could hear my name being called somewhere behind me. I shut my eyes and pretended I couldn't hear whoever demanded my attention, leaning up on my tiptoes...

"JESSICAAA!" Uh, Rose Weasley was SO dead.

"_Aguamenti_!" My eyes shot open, as I was drenched in ice cold water from the end of Scorpius' wand. I sat shocked trying not to cry. Of course I was dreaming. It was dark outside, _how long have we been lying here? _ The last thing I remembered was listening to Albus humming 'Teenage dream' by Katy Perry. Now he was shouting. Rather loudly. Scorpius grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me from my sitting position on the floor, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh. No. You. Did. NOT. JUST. SOAK. US!" Albus yelled, pulling out his wand and sending cascades of water from the end. Scorpius hadn't quite mastered non verbal spells yet.

I cast a quick drying spell on myself (Did I mention how AWSOME magic was?!) And sat with Rose to watch them running around for a while.

* * *

**Albus**

I was walking through the Forbidden Forest, with something rather heavy on my back. She just happened to be wearing a Gryffindor cloak. I smiled breathed in and the smell of damp roses and wet leaves enveloped me in a light mist. I tugged on the ankle of the girl I was carrying to be met with the sweetest laughter I knew.

"Put me down Albus!"

I smiled at how my name sounded in her voice. I turned my head slightly, and smiled at a pair of stunning blue eyes.

"Can I get down now?" She whispered, biting the edge of her lip. I sighed and let go of her legs. She dropped gracefully to the floor. I turned to face her, and she wrapped her arms around my waist. We stood there for Merlin knows how long, just holding each other. I could hear someone behind us, calling her name. The voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Jess," I said, smiling.

She lifted her head up and smiled at me, moving her arms to around my neck.

"Ablus?" She laughed and stared into my eyes. _ Now or never Al. _ I thought as I ducked my head in.

"JESSICAAA!"

My eyes snapped open. Of course it was a dream. And now I was being soaked, by my best friend. He is so dead.

* * *

**Jess**

Me and Rose got bored of watching the little water fight in the end, and headed back in doors. I flopped face down on to my bed, Rose falling down next to me.

"Tell me everything," She said, yawning drawing patterns up my back.

So I did. I told her everything from the Near-Kiss-Experince this morning, me teaching him how to use the iPod, our many fights over who was the better Quidditch player and then me eventually falling asleep to the sound of Albus humming one of my favourite songs.

"Wow," she whispered. "Your in deep,"

"Yeah," Was all I managed to get out, before the first tear ran down my face.

* * *

**Albus**

We finally stopped fighting, and collapsed on the grass.

"Tell me everything," Scorp said, turning over on to his stomach and resting his chin on his hands.

"You look ridiculous," I laughed pushing him over.

"Oh shutup," He whined. "Just get on with the story you muppet,"

I told him about the whole day, from the Near-kiss, to her favourite song. I finished, and sighed deeply rubbing my eyes.

"Woah," He whispered. And I groaned.

"You two are so cute!" He cooed from next to me, obviously trying to inject some of his humour into the situation.

_There is no us two. _ I thought glumly as I faked a smile and dragged Scorpius back to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Oooooh! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I promise I'll try to update quickly! x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello readers! Its been quite a while, sorrry :( I've just been so crazy with going back to school and trying to do as much as I can with my friends in our last week of freedom! Ahaha. So yeah, wow chapter nine! The last one before Hogwarts! Yay! Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this one. **

**Lets go!**

* * *

**Albus.**

It was half past three in the morning on September the first, and I obviously couldn't sleep. Who could blame me really, I was starting my second-to-last year, in a place I've considered 'Home' since I was eleven years old and for once, I was dreading going back. Tomorrow was the frist time I was going to see Jessica after, well, that. I turned over in bed again, and yawned. Sleep sounded nice, too bad my brain obviously didn't agree. I let my mind wander back to that day, the day I've regretted ever since.

~Flashback~

_:in the Potters kitchen, the morning after the 'sleepover':_

_'Albus,'_

_'Jessica?'_

_I turned around, and looked into her confused eyes. She was so beautiful, I just stared. I wonder if she knows? Maybe if I just...?_

_'Al..'_

_My next move, was what I regret now the most. I pushed myself of the counter, walked the few steps until I was in front of her and grabbed hold of her face sending my lips crashing on to hers. I simply couldn't help myself. I've kissed quite a lot of girls in various broom closets and similar venues, but it was nothing like this. It took her a second to understand what was going on, but then she understood. Her hands where in my hair, mine now around her waist. I had waited nearly a year fo this moment. I didn't want it to end. I knew that moment, that kissing someone else would never be the same. Then it was over. She pulled away from me, and just apperated away, the usual pop sound, echoing in my head. How did she do that? I just swayed and blinked, paralysed. I don't really know how long I was stood there, not until my mum came in and told me to move. _

_What in Merlin's name had I done?_

_~Reality~_

I sighed and closed my eyes, not surprised to feel tears falling down my face. I thought again, the easiest thing in life is to fall in love with someone. The hardest part is finding someone who loves you back.

**Jess.**

I couldn't sleep. Again. I hadn't really slept properly since what happened in Al's. It was like my brain was on constant overdrive, shouting at me. I actually felt like slapping myself for being so stupid. Why did I run? Well I didn't exactly run. I thanked my dad subconsciously again for teaching me how to apperate. It helped in awkward situations. I know now why I ran. Because I was afraid of what would hapen next. I knew he couldn't really feel the way I felt about him. I mean, he is Albus Potter after all, with a different girl every week. I just don;t want to be 'someone else' to him. That would just lead to even more pain and confusion. That brought my mind back to my best friend Albus. Well could he even be considered my friend now? I am aware that I've messed up big time. Thank you brain, now can you bugger off with the constant reminders.

I turned over, and looked at the photo I had, placed on my bedside table. It was the one Scorpius had taken in Al's back garden, just before we had left for Diagon alley. I sighed again for what seemed to be the hundredth time today and buried my head in my pillow. Why is it that I just happened to fall for my best friend? Is it because I can trust him? Is it because I know him so well? Is its because he knows exactly whats going on in my head? Or was it because he was there for me, any day, any time, anywhere without the promises of kisses, intimate moments or whispered sentiments of 'Love'? I turned over on my back and looked at the picture again, tears falling freely now. I love him because he is there when there is nothing in it for him, except that little glimmer of hope from me, that maybe someday there will be.

**September first. **

**Jess.**

I woke up to my mum, stroking my hair. I sighed and then remembered what day it was. Hogwarts. I beamed and stretched, wondering if Albus was up yet so I could owl... Oh. My face fell back into a frown and I opened my eyes. My mum was smiling at a picture of me and Albus.

'You two are adorable,' she said, kissing my forehead.

I just smiled and tried to keep the tears in. 'Yup,' I said getting up and walking to the stairs. I smiled at Finlay's trunk at the bottom of the stairs. I was being stupid. I was not going to let my stupid feelings ruin my sixth year at the best school in the world. Channeling my inner 'Gryffindor Courage' I shook my head and carried on down the stairs to get breakfast.

**Albus**

I got out of the shower and smiled. I was going back to Hogwarts. I had decided last night, that I wasn't going to let Jessica bother me. My stomach dropped, but I ignored it. She made her choice. I had already owled Thomas Curren , the new head boy (First Slytherin in a while) and asked him to make sure me and Jess didn't patrol together and with that out of the way, I was actually happy to go back now. I subconsciously started whistling and walked down to have my breakfast.

'Albus, please put a shirt on,' My younger sister Lily complained.

I smiled, and rubbed my tanned abdomen. 'Nope!' I carried on whistling as I reached over my mums head into the cupboard for some cereal.

'Someones happy,' My dad commented from the table, laughing at me.

'Well, we are going back to Hogwarts today!' I said before shovelling handfuls of 'Melin's chocolate flavoured beards' into my mouth.

'Albus!' My mother shouted. 'Use a bowl!'

I laughed and patted her on the top of her fiery hair.

'Your so small mum,' I observed, my dad laughing along with me.

'Shut it Albus,' She teased, hitting me in the chest with the Daily Prophet. 'What's that song you keep whistling?'

'It's that muggle song that Jess taught him!' Lily piped up. 'I think it's called teenage dream?'

The smile flew away from my face, and thousands of butterflies attacked my stomach. I sighed and screeched my chair back from the table.

'Im going to get ready,' I said, not really wanting to be in the kitchen anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this is not what you though it would be, I was just desperate to be able to stat writing about Hogwarts and couldn't think of anything other way I could finish the 'Summer holidays' off. This chapter shows a little bit more of Al's 'Slytherin side...' "She made her choice..."  
**

**Reviews please!xo  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hola readers! I really hope you guys weren't disappointed with the last chapter! I know its been super long since I've updated, but it's becuase I've been so busy with homework and stuff! Well it's back to school and exams this year for me, *sob* So good luck fo this school year guys!xo**

**On with Hogwartssss**

* * *

**Jess**

'Bye mum,' I kissed her on the cheek, breaking away from her fierce hug.

'Bye bye Jess,' I smiled a slightly watery smile at her, the same as every year. 'Make sure you write!'

'Of course mum,' I said. 'Bye dad,' I hugged him, and he kissed the top of my hair.

'Have fun sweetheart,' He said, as the final five minute warning whistle sounded.

I blew them both a kiss and started towards the train. I searched the platform one last time, just for that mess of black hair. I noticed him, getting on to the train, he turned and looked at me with a look that made me want to dig a hole and hide. My stomach fluttered. Not really noticing were I was going, I collided with something-Or rather someone with my trolley.

"Oh, hey Jess," Callum Derbyshire said, grabbing on to my elbow to steady me.

"Callum!" I exclaimed. He was my fellow Gryffindor prefect, but summer had definitely treated him well. Callum looked used to be skinny and pale and not exactly every girls dream man. He could possibly be now. He had developed a tan and obviously had been working out. He had grew his light brown hair, so now it suited his face and his pretty brown eyes. Callum looked great.

"We should get on the train?" He said, noticing we where one of the only few left on the platform, looking behind himself to see what I had been string at.

"Oh, yeah," I laughed, blushing, finally tearing my eyes away from where Al had just disappeared into the train.

"After you!" He laughed back, gesturing to the train with one arm. Stroking one of the my owls wings through his cage, I left my trolley with the baggage attendants.

"So hows your summer been Callum?" I asked as we settled into an empty cabin.

"Not too bad, I've been in Australia for most of it," He said, smiling at me. "How about you,"

"Er, same old same old," I replied, blushing at the memories at Al's house. "I was staying in my Grandma's villa in Spain until last week,"

"Sounds great," He said, flashing his near-perfect teeth at me.

We sat for a while in comfortable silence as we watched the platform roll away and the scenery around us slowly becoming greener and greener. I felt my eyes droop, getting no sleep last night was definitely catching up with me now.

**Albus.**

I yawned as me and Scor settled into the carriage, along with most of our years Slytherin's. "Albus!" Daisy Boyce cried, flinging her arms around me. Sitting next to me, I felt Scorpius shake in silent laughter. I sighed. Dasiy was gorgeous. Tall and tanned with long black hair, but _the_ most annoying girl I have _ever_ met. The only thing she had done since fourth year, was follow me around and declare her undying love for me whenever possible. She would do anything I ever asked her to do. Except leave me alone. I grimaced and losely hugged her back. Don't get me wrong, we had been caught ina broom closet with each other countless times, but thats really all she was. Easy. She kissed my cheek and I immediately thought of Jessica. I guess comparisons are easily done, once you've had a taste of perfection. Scorpius flashed a sympathetic smile at me and I shrugged back. I had told him about what had happened between me and Jess.

"Hey Dais!" I said, rolling my eyes as she squeezed herself in between me and Scorpius.

"I should go," I said quickly, "Prefects meeting,"

Daisy sighed and got up at the same time. "I'll walk you there?" She said looking hopeful.

"I think I'll be okay thanks, Daisy," I replied, making a beeline to the door and jogging in the direction I needed to go. When I knew I had gone far enough for her to not find me, I slowed into a walk. I heard a familiar laugh from behind me in the corridor and my stomach flew. Jess. I snuck a quick glance behind me, to see her and Callum Derbyshire emerging from one of the compartments laughing. I carried on walking and reached the Prefect compartment before she had the chance to notice me. Things had become so complicated. Just last week, we where best friends and then of course I had to go and mess things up. Stupid Albus.

**Jess**

By the time me and Callum got the Prefects compartment, he was there. Albus wasn't usually this early. I spotted his messy black hair through the window and froze by the door.

"Are you okay Jess?" Callum asked, concern flavouring his voice.

"Yup," I managed to squeak out, before I opened the compartment door, and walked in.

Albus looked up and then back down straight away. His eyes showing no emotion. I swallowed, trying to ignore the sadness that was nibbling a lump in my throat, and sat as far away from him as possible. The Head students showed up soon after and the usual meeting that I had become accustomed to last year started. I stifled a yawn and settled comfortably into my seat. Next to me, I heard Callum laugh under his breath at me and rolled my smirked.

When the meeting was finished, Albus was the first one out of the compartment. Glumly, I watched the back of his head disappear down the corridor and into a packed Slytherin compartment. I sighed and made my way back down to where me and Callum had previously been. I opened the compartment door, with the intentions of sleeping for the best part of the journey back.

'Jess!' three familiar voices shouted from within the compartment, before I had even had a proper chance to open the door.

'Girls!' I shouted back, running inside and being attacked by hugs.

when was finally released, I smiled at the three girls in front of me. Charlie Owen's was the first one I saw. She was short, with long brown hair and blue doe eyes. Then there was Katie and Rose. 'Hows your summer been?' Katie asked, waggling her eyebrows.

I sighed and threw myself down onto the seat. It was going to be a long journey.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is really short, but it's better than nothing! Reviews please!x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, it looks as if I've been deserted. Haha. I'm going to carry on writing though, I'm determined to get this story finished. As I've already said, I have bits of whats going to happen, and I have already wrote the ending, it's just filling everything in the middle. So I can totally understand if your bored of this story and me never updating or whatever, because so am I. This is the first thing I have ever wrote and I know I'm not that good! But I can never ever get better if I don't give it a try. And now I'm rambling. SO anyway, reviews get it done faster, I have no self confidence as it is. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Albus.**

I didn't really pay that much attention to what Daisy was whispering down my ear, or what Thomas was chortling on about this year. I just moped. I know it sounds sad, but I was! The only thing I wanted to do was get up, walk down the corridor and back into last year where everything wasn't this bloody complicated! I still really couldn't understand why we weren't speaking, until the prefects meeting. Talk about awkward. I sighed again, for what seemed like the tenth time this minute. When would this train ride be over? Looking over my shoulder and out of the window into the darkness, I could see what looked like a million tiny candles twinkling somewhere in the distance. I smiled, butterflies and excitement attacking my insides. I was nearly home.

Not realising that Daisy had been perched on my knee for the majority of the journey, (after my patrol with _the_ most boring Hufflepuff on the face of the Earth) I stood up-sending her crashing to the floor.

"Albus!" She cried, as I helped her up off the floor. I could hear Scorpius laughing next to me and snickered myself.

"This isn't funny!" Daisy shouted, pulling down her blouse and making a pointless attempt of fixing the nest on top of her head.

That was it for me, I laughed until I had tears streaming down my face and Scorp was clapping at me like a retarded seal, which just aided in the laughter even more. It was the first time I'd laughed properly in two weeks. I stopped laughing as soon as I heard another voice from down the corridor, followed by excited squeals and cries of 'We're here!' It was like my ears where just searching for the sweetest voice I knew. I rolled my eyes and my shoes suddenly became extremely interesting.

'Come on Al," Scorpius said, patting me on the shoulder sympathetically. I shot a small smile at him and nodded, following him from the train.

It wasn't long until we were at the carriages, and with my arm lazily resting on Daisy's waist we waited for the carriages. 'Jess, are you okay?' I heard from somewhere in the que. Somewhat instinctively, I turned around. The next thing I knew, I was being kissed. I pulled away, only to find Daisy's smiling face. Turning to look at Jess, I saw her staring blankly back, with Callum Derbyshire's arm on her shoulder. Two can play that game. _She ran. _The only thing going through my mind. _She doesn't want you._ Well, her loss. I snaked my arm around Daisy's waist, pulling her closer to me. I heard Scorpius sigh, but couldn't care less.

* * *

**Jess**

I was home. But I wasn't happy, because the only person I wanted to share this moment with was in front of me with his arm around some slags waist. Rose glanced at me from the corner of her eye, and I pretended not to notice. I wiped a silent tear away from my cheek, and forced a smile.

'Jess,' Callum said from next to me. 'Are you okay?'

We had stopped in the ques for a carriage and he had one hand on my shoulder. I could hear what was happening in front of me before I even bothered to look. She was kissing him, just like I had. Fighting the urge to whip of my wand and hex the bitch to oblivion, a carriage arrived to take them away. Albus glanced momentarily over at me and smirked. Ouch. Callum waved his free hand in front of my face and I smiled a watery smile up at him. 'Just so happy to be back,' He smiled and almost looked teary too.

'So am I,' He said, pulling me into a tight hug.

I sighed into his chest and hugged back, wondering when we where going to get inside. It wasn't long until we were in a carriage, rejoicing past years, sharing our expectations for the coming year and our fears for the dreaded NEWT's. Most of us had passed our OWL's with flying colors (I had one of the best grades in the year!*happy dance*). There was one person that never failed to leave my train of thought, like he had just always been there.

...

I breathed in the sent of the Great Hall one last time, before me and Callum had to get up and lead the first years to the common room. The Sorting ceremony and welcoming speeches had been as brilliant as usual and all of the new students (especially Fin, who had been sorted into Gryffindor like me) seemed to be settling in already. Smiling at Professor Longbottom-and receiving a wink in return, I rose from my place on the bench and yawned. I couldn't help but rest my eyes on the back of Albus' black hair as he sat and chatted with his friends hand linked with Daisy's, never once looking over at our table. I bit my lip and got up.

'We should get going,' I lent down to Callum's ear. He jumped up straight away smiling at me.

'Yeah,' He said, rubbing his hands together and then laughing.

I laughed back and turned to see Albus staring. I snapped my head around quickly and smiled at Callum.

'Alright first years,' I shouted out. 'Follow us!'

I couldn't help but smile all the way to the Gryffindor common room. I was home, and no one was going to ruin that for me.

'Caput Draconis,' I said clearly to the Fat Lady, and she smiled as she let us in. I beamed back and beckoned all of the first years (and Finaly much to his delight) through the portrait hole. I was the last person through, as Callum went in first. Scanning my eyes around the common room, I closed my eyes and sighed, the smell of old books and the roaring log fire filling my nose.

**Albus**

'What are you playing at Albus?' Scorpius asked me, as we lay in our beds. I sighed and turned my face buried in the feathered pillow, drawing the silk green curtains with my wand.

'You don't know what it's like Scor,' I mumbled into my pillow. 'Knowing your not wanted,'

'Whatever mate,' He said, pulling back the curtain. 'And you really think Daisy is the best thing to do at this point in time?'

I groaned into my pillow. 'I honestly don't care,' I said, rolling over to face him. 'I just don't care,'

With a flick of my wand, the curtains where drawn and a silencing charm put over Scorpius' bed. The sound of the black lake lapping against the windows sending me into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I guess Albus had to behave like a bit of a typical sly Slytherin at some point so this is what happened... Reviews please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: School has made me into a hermit. Even my mum and dad have a better social life than me, who is stuck in doing unnecessary amounts of homework. This my dear readers, is why I haven't updated. Apologies. If you are reading this, thanks a lot. **

**Welll, that's enough from me! On to the reading...**

* * *

**Jessica.**

"You did great today guys," I smiled at my team, wiping a stay bead of sweat from my forehead. I always love Monday's practice. "Don't forget the game on Saturday," I teased, smiling as a second year player looked severely offended. "Just kidding," I said quickly. "Go shower," The team departed into the shower, leaving me alone on the field.

I took my time showering, thinking. This year had already gone to fast, too fast for anyone's liking. And me and Albus still hadn't spoke. Once. I sighed and pulled on my robes, not bothering to dry my hair. This year had been different to say the least. It was Halloween on Thursday and the situation between me and Al, was becoming ridiculous. It hurt. Seeing him striding down the corridor with _her_ didn't anger me anymore. It just hurt. Now it was even affecting ,my relationship with Scorpius and Rose. Which meant, for most days I sat on my own at breakfast, not wanting to go over to the Slytherin's table. It was a bloody mess. It also didn't help, that the first match of the proper season was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. And Albus was the captain.

I grabbed my broom and heavy training bag from the bench it had been resting on, and buried my head in the new edition of 'Quidditch Weekly.' Walking down the deserted corridors, I hummed aimlessly, my attention still firmly on the magazine I had in my hands. My breath left my body in a loud 'Oh' as I bumped into someone.

"Jessica!" They cried, sweeping me off my feet in a tight hug. It took no longer than a millisecond to realize who the mysterious huger was. James Potter.

"James!" I shouted back, and he lowered me down on to the floor. Me and James had always been close ever since he tutored me in transfiguration last year.I had barely seen, never mind talked to him since the journey back home at the end of my fifth year. "It's been centuries," I joked, rolling my eyes. He pulled me into another hug and I smiled into his chest. Ah, the Potters.

"Feels that way," He joked back, before releasing me. "Where are you headed?"

"Just the common room," I replied smiling. "I'm guessing your on your way to another detention?" I asked, shaking my head at him.

He smiled. "Ding, ding, ding," He shouted, pretending to punch me in the face each time. "We have a winner!" He said, finally ruffling my hair.

"James!" I said, laughing. "That was totally unnecessary!"

"Oh, was it now?" He said, in a mock posh voice.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Yes," I said. "Now, your going to be late,"

"Merlin Jess," He said, pulling me into yet another hug. "You sound like my mother,"

I laughed, until I heard another voice behind us, and felt James let go of his grip around me.

"James?"

The voice sent butterflies around my stomach, and up my throat. I turned quickly, my reflex reaction when I heard his voice.

"Oh," I head James say. "Hey Al," He smiled. "Well, I better go then,"

No. Please Merlin don't leave me James! I looked up and pleaded with my eyes. He looked a little confused, but just shrugged it off.  
"We better win this weekend, captain," He said now to me, patting the badge on my robes and winking, before turning and walking down the corridor.

"Yeah of course," I said weakly back.

I'm not entirely sure how long we both stood there, staring at each other in silence. It mustn't have been long at all, but it felt like an eternity. He walked further towards me, and stopped inches away. My heart felt like it was going to break out of my chest and I had to remind myself more than once to breathe.

"Jess," He said, staring into my eyes. I felt the tears falling down my face. He wiped one away, which just mad the whole thing even worse. "Why are you crying?" He asked, his voice barley a whisper.

"What happened to us Al?" I said back, my voice shaking.

"I have no idea," He said, finally tearing his eyes away from mine.

I shut mine in response.

"Jess," He said, cupping his hand around my cheek. "Open your eyes"

I stayed exactly the way I was, fighting the urge to lean into his hand.

"Jess," He said again, his breath tickling my face.

I opened my eyes, the tears still falling. He was so close. "Albus," I said, nearly sobbing now. "Please don't"

"Why not?" He replied, his lips nearly brushing mine.

"Albus?" Daisy Boyce's unnaturally high voice ricocheted off the walls of the corridor, bursting my little bubble of perfection.

Albus shut his eyes tightly, dropped his hand from my face and turned around.

"What are you doing?" I heard him ask, irritation and disappointment evident in his voice.

"Albus," She cried, flinging herself at him. "Ally, how could you do this to me?"

"Daisy," He said, pushing her away and holding her at arms length. "It's for the best, trust me," I could almost hear his eyes rolling.

"But I love you," She shouted.

I laughed. As if she knew what love was.

"Excuse me?" She said, trying to step around Albus. My wand was in my hand as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"Come on Daisy," He said calmly.

"Albus, she has just laughed at us!" She shouted. "She just laughed at our love,"

I snorted, and grabbed my bag and broom from the floor.

"Jess, wait," Albus called after me.

I sighed, the tears back again as I made my way back to the Common room.

I stepped through the portrait hole, after long,slurred word of sympathy from the fat lady ('He's not worth it darling,'). I was glad that only a handful of second years nearest the door noticed me entering. I held my head down, and hurried up to the girls dorm.

**Albus**

****"Al," Scorpius said for the millionth time from his bed next to mine. "ALBUS?!" He shouted now. Thank Merlin our beds have silencing charms on, it wouldn't surprise me if that had reached the giant squid.

"Oh, piss of Scor!" I shouted into the darkness. "I'm not in the mood,"

"Sorry, mate," He replied, his voice flavored with sarcasm. "I know its totally my fault that you think your life is shit right now,"

I turned over onto my stomach and buried my head in the feathered pillow. Fine, two can play that game. Dick. I was only there for about thirty seconds, when I realized life ignoring Scorp, would be pretty pointless.

"Scorpius,"

No answer.

"Scorpius?" Still no reply.

"Scorp, look mate," I sighed. "I'm sorry!" "You know how it is right now, and me and Jess were so close to sorting it out, and then Daisy had to come along and fuck it up as per,"

I could hear him turning over.

"Scorpius, I really need your help," I said, pleading into thin air. "Scorp?"

"For Merlin's sake Albus!" Scorpius grumbled. "Okay, I'll help,"

Cue happy dance in bed.

"Albus,"

"Yes?"

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"It's my happy dance," I said, as if it was the most normal thing in the universe. "You fool,"

"Oh, yes of course it is!" Scorpius replied, yawning. "Well, I need my beauty sleep" He said. "Perfection takes time,"

"I would know," I replied, starting to settle into sleep.

"Har, Har very funny Al," Scrop said. "Now shut up and go back to sleep,"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I'm sorry this is really late, but I will try to update more often. Pinky promise. That is unless my English teacher doesn't sacrifice me to the God of 'Of Mice and Men' because I have done this instead of my homework. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hola! I should be doing my Spanish homework right now,but this is better. Also, the space bar on my laptop has broken, so I'm quickly posting this form my sisters-just to get something out there...It may be a little bit short. Love you all!**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

**Al.**

It was Thursday 31st of October, Halloween. It wasn't a very big occasion as such in Hogwarts, we just had the odd pumpkin floating around, shouting obscenities at you while you walk down the corridor. The Great Hall had been decorated for the occasion. Little first years seemed amazed at the bats flying around the hall, and I had to admit, it was pretty cool. I suppose it just gets tedious after third year.

I stabbed the pumpkin pie on my plate wondering when the feast would be over so I could talk to Jess. Things hadn't been much difference between us after what happened on Tuesday, thanks to Daisy. I leaned my head on Scorpius' shoulder and sighed into his ear. He laughed and shook me off. "You bored to mate?" He asked as the plates in front of us disappeared.

"You guessed it!" I replied, letting my eyes wonder over to the Gryffindor table. I don't think I could really ever get bored of looking at Jess. I marveled at the way the candle light flickered across her face. She looked up and caught my eye. She looked at me, hurt flashing across her face. I looked away and rubbed my hands across my face. At the front of the hall, Headmistress McGonogall had finished her evening speeches, and we where asked to leave. Rising quickly to my feet, I took a deep breath.

"I'm going for a walk," I told Scorp, and Rose who had just joined us.

Scorpius nodded and Rose smiled at me, almost sympathetic.

**Jess.**

Halloween had never been one of my favourite times at Hogwarts, this year more than ever. I thought this again as I wondered the empty corridor, Callum following closely behind. No prefect ever wants to patrol on Halloween, because it seemed like half of Hogwarts seemed to find it acceptable to roam the corridors after hours, playing irritating pranks and scaring first years. For example, last year Albus, Scorp dressed up as knights and ran round the hallways screaming "Ni" until three o'clock in the morning. They still believe that it was worth the three months of detention. I let out another long sigh and Callum looked at me with knowing eyes.

"There's only this one corridor left Jess," He said, yawning "We'll be back before no time,"

I smiled slightly and set my mind on my cosy bed in the close dorm.

"Thank Merlin for that," I laughed, approaching the last closet on our route.

"You can do the honours" Callum said, gesturing to the handle on the door.

I raised an eyebrow at him, and opened the door.

As soon as I did, I wished I hadn't. Pushed up against one of the walls, was Albus, Daisy Boyce in front of him, now with a smirk plastered across her face. I took an unsteady intake of breath, hearing it hitch in my throat. It didn't bother me seeing them flaunt down the corridors with each other, but this was too much, especially after Tuesday night. I closed my eyes and somehow mustered the will power to open them again. Hopelessly trying to re arrange my stomach and stop the tears from falling.

"You should be in your dorm," I said, no emotion in my voice at all. "Twenty house points will be taken from you, Miss Boyce, and Potter you should know better," I added, my voice faltering on his name. "70 point's from Slytherin, now get back to your rooms,"

Daisy pushed her way out, bumping into me on the way.

"Jess," Albus said, still in the closet.

"We have nothing else to discuss, you are a prefect and should know better, now get back to your dorm," I replied, turning around and walking down the corridor.

I turned around the corner, and was outside the Gryffindor common room-back to where me and Callum started our Patrol.

"I have to go and send a letter," I turned to face Callum "I'll be fine on my own,"

"Oh okay," He said, pulling me into a quick hug. "Goodnight Jessica," He climbed into the portrait hole, leaving me alone. I didn't try now to stop the tears, I just let them stream noiselessly down my face, as I made my way around the isolated castle. I don't really know how I ended up there, but I was suddenly in the dungeons, outside the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. I heard the stone wall slide open, and perched awkwardly behind a nearby suit of armour.

"Daisy," It was Scorpius. The tone of his voice made me flinch, it was cold and stern. "If he told Professor McGonogall, you would be expelled,"

"It was his fault for leading me on!" I heard Daisy retaliate. "I thought he wanted me to kiss him!"

I heard Scorpius sigh.

"Scopius, I've apologised, what more can I do?"

"Just leave him alone, yeah?" Scorpius said, and the stone opened once more.

I lost my footing behind the suit of armour and sent it, and myself flying to the floor.

"Ow, ouch, bloody Merlins sparkly pink oranges!" I cried out, clinging to my now throbbing wrist.

"Jess?!"

Oh for Merlin's sake, could this situation get any worse. Albus was stood, towering over me worry etched on his face.

"Are you okay?"

Scorpius joined him now, Daisy already back in the common room.

"I've got it from here Scorpius," Albus said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me quickly to my feet. "I'll see you later?" He called over his shoulder. Scorpius nodded vaguely in our direction before disappearing behind the stone. Albus still had his arm held firmly around my waist, I forgot the pain in my ever-swelling wrist for a second, happy where I was.

"We should go to the hospital wing you know," Albus whispered, gazing down into my eyes.

"Yup," I breathed back, never looking away from his eyes.

"Jess," He said, calmly. "You've broken your wrist,"

"Yeah, I know," I replied, looking down at the throbbing in my wrist. Albus ran his fingers carefully over my hand and I flinched away, pain shooting up and down my wrist.

"Come on then," He said softly, never releasing the hold he had around my waist.

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea when I will get my laptop back, so bear with me please! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: My laptop is fixed, so I'll be trying to update a lot more than I have been-Promise! I hope you enjoy this. Oh and Happy Halloween, I know it rather late, but hey ho! I really really meant to get this out sooner, but I've had a terrible case of writers block and the flu. I'm really very sorry, and I totally don't blame you if you've gave up on me, but if you haven't then, thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

**Albus.**

The corridors where deserted as we walked towards the hospital wing in an awkward silence. Jess had broken away from my firm hold around her waist, and had taken to walking on the opposite side of the corridor. I couldn't stand it. The look on her face when she had found me and Daisy in the broom closet sad it all. Crossing over quickly behind her, I softly pulled on her elbow so that Jess was facing me.

"I didn't want to you know," I said quietly, closing in the space between us.

"To what, Albus?" she asked, dropping her head, so her eyes where fixed on the floor.

"To kiss Daisy," I sighed, pulling her chin up with my finger. "I really didn't, she just pulled me in when she heard you guys walking down the corridor,"

Hurt flashed in her eyes at the mention of the event, but it was gone as soon as it came. "That doesn't concern me anyway, Al," She murmured, taking a step back.

"I think it does," I said.

"Why are you doing this to me, Albus?" She said, looking me straight in the eye.

I felt the heat of a blush travel up my neck and stain my cheeks. She was right. What was I doing? She turned quickly on her heel and carried on walking down the corridor.

"I just want us to be us again," I called after her, but she was gone.

I sighed and hit the wall in frustration, waking up a nearby portrait. "For Merlin's sake," I muttered under my breath, clinging to my now bleeding knuckles.

"Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall's voice echoed of the hall. I sighed. Not now any bloody time other than now. Why did she have to be out of bed on this night of all nights.

"Professor," I replied, turning around.

"I must ask you, why on earth you find it necessary to wandering the corridors at this late hour?"

"I'm sorry Professor, I'll just go back to my dorm okay?" I said, my frustration flavoring my voice.

"Because its you, and this hasn't happened before, you wont have a detention." She said, her face stern. "Now, back to your dormitory,"

I didn't bother to reply, and made my way to follow Jess.

"Mr Potter?"

"Yes?"

"The dungeons are this way,"

**Jess**

I hated hospitals, especially the ward in Hogwarts. The uncomfy mattresses and flat, hard sheets made you feel worse than before you got there! Not to mention the disgusting potions you were forced to endure! Despite all of this, I couldn't bring myself to stop walking. I could just easily whip out my wand and fix my wrist straight away, but I didn't. I suppose it was a stupid hope that he would follow me, but of course not.

I got sick of walking in circles, waiting to hear that familiar shout, and just decided to give up, and sit in one of the many alcoves on the corridor. The view out of the window wasn't anything special, just black. I had already made the decision to fix my wrist, Quidditch was just around the corner, and I wouldn't be a very good seeker with a broken wrist. I pulled out my wand and muttered the familiar charm, gritting my teeth and enduring the pain. Within seconds, the only thing left was a bruise and an annoying pain. I sighed and leaned my head back on the cool stone. Why did I care so much? Don't be silly Jess, of coure you know why you care.

Oh great. Now I was having conversations with myself.

**Albus.**

McGonogall followed me all the way to the common room, just to make sure. I stalked ahead of her, cursing under my breath.

"Goodnight Professor," I said over my shoulder, as nicely as I could, before the stone slid shut in her face.

Scorpius was waiting up for me in the common room, of course. He was sprawled across the green sofa in nothing but his stripy green pajama bottoms as if he owned the place, but jumped up as soon as he heard me enter.b

"I she okay?" He asked, concern for Jessica evident on his face.

"I'd rather not talk about it Scorp," I mumbled, slumping down on the sofa and placing my head in my hands.

Scorpius sensing the tension, threw himself on the sofa next to me, placing his chin on my shoulder.

"Do you want to cuddle?" He asked, and I peeked out of my hands, to see his lower lip jutting out.

A smile played on my lips as I shoved him off me. "No thanks mate,"

"Aw, Alllll," He whined, clinging to my arm.

My laughter didn't last very long as thoughts of Jess began to cloud my mind again. Where was she? Was she still hurt? Did she go to the hospital wing? I sighed, wishing I could know where she was. Wait. I could.

"Scorp, do you have the map?" I asked him suddenly.

"Sure, upstairs on my bedside table,"

"Cool," I shouted behind me, already nearly at the stairs.

It didn't take me too long to get to the sixth years dorms, Quidditch workouts serving me well. I reached over to Scorpius' bedside table, careful not to wake the three other boys in our dorm, and sat on my bed. Drawing the curtains with a flick of my wand, I settled in more.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," I whispered tapping the map with the end of my wand.

The seemingly blank piece of parchment came to life. I was again curious as to who 'Moony', 'Padfoot', 'Wormtail' and 'Prongs' where, but that had to wait. It wasn't very hard to find Jess' dot, considering she was the only student out of bed. Or so I thought.

I grinned at Hugo Weasley's 'dot' in the kitchen, and almost laughed out loud at James and Fred Jr 'dots' as they returned up the secret passage to Hogsmeade. I looked at the hospital wing, hoping she might be there, nope. Where could she have gone? I noticed a name moving slowly towards the Gryffindor common room, from the corner of my eye. I squinted, cursing my dad for his bad eyesight, to get a closer look. Whoever it was, they where not alone. Jess and Lily were making there way back to the common room, together.

"Mischief managed,"

At least I knew she was safe.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but I'm really stuck as to what I'm going to do next! Help and reviews would be really appreciated! Thank you :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! I've just found out I need two teeth taken out, and then I'm getting braces :( *sob* So I'm writing to make me feel better! Hugs,x**

* * *

**Jess.**

Thank Merlin it was Friday. No, really. I've had never been so exhausted in my life. I let the warm water of the shower in the prefects bathroom cascade down my back as I tried to force my eyes open. My wrist was feeling a lot better, the bruise hadn't faded completely, but it was nearly there. Turning the water off, I grimaced again at how cold England was at winter. Was it really necessary? I sighed, cast a quick drying spell on my hair, and wrapped a towel around myself. Praying no one had been in the bathroom and robbed my robes, I opened the cubicle door.

I got dressed slowly, in no rush really and let my hair down. Time for breakfast. Most of the castle was awake now, well, maybe awake was a bit of an over statement. The walk down to the Great Hall, was rather boring and uneventful. I hid my grin, as Hugo Weasley's face inched closer and closer to his cereal bowl and sent a wink back at James Potter.

"Jess, over here!" Lily shouted me, waving me over with her hand.

I sat on the bench and smiled at her. "Morning,"

"Hey, Jess?" She asked, a little hesitant.

"Yep?" I said, shoving a piece of toast into my mouth.

"I think you should talk to Albus," She said, nodding her head in the direction of the Slytherin table.

I chewed and swallowed my toast, and scanned the room. Sure enough Albus was staring at me, concerned. I sighed and faced Lily again.

"I should, but it's complicated Lil's," I rolled my eyes and took another deep breath.

"Yes, but Jess-" She started, but was interrupted when our head of house, Professor Longbottom stood up at the staff table.

"All sixth and seventh year prefects are off timetable to plan for the November ball," He said, a smile plastered on his face. "You'll be briefed in here after breakfast, if you could all stay behind please, that is all," He finished, and sat back down again.

"Look Lily, I'll try okay," I said, before Lily could carry on with whatever she had to say. "Looks like I don't have a choice," I smiled as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Jess," She grabbed an apple and stood up. "Have fun chickpea!" She winked and sauntered out of the great hall, leaving me once again alone.

**Albus.**

I watched Lily walk out, and wandered what she was talking to Jess about.

"Good morning," Scorpius slid along the empty bench, and landed against my side with a heavy thunk, waking me from my thoughts.

I didn't reply, shoving another piece of toast into my mouth instead.

"Excuse me!" He cried and thew a grape at me. "You're being rude!"

I rolled my eyes and turned round smirking. "I'm sorry,"

"Good!" He said, crossing his arms and pouting.

I turned back around and carried on nursing my hot chocolate.

"Albus, you best be getting a shift on, if we don't want to be late for defense!" Scorp said, in a sing-song voice.

"Well, actually mate,'" I said. "I'm off timetable all morning, prefect duties and that,"

He looked positively downhearted. "Oh, alright then,"

I laughed and stood up, and pulled him into an extremely manly hug. It was manly, definitely manly.

Someone tapped my shoulder, and I turned around to see Jess looking rather sheepish. I let go of Scorpius and he winked at Jess and me before leaving the table.

"See you at lunch yeah?" I shouted after him,and turned my attention back to Jess.

She smiled at me and then bit her lip. "Hey," She said actually looking at my eyes.

I felt the familiar butterflies and my face stretching into a smile. "Hey,"

We stood for Merlin knows how long just staring at each other, until she spoke. "My wrists fine, I fixed it myself,"

"Oh, yeah," I looked away and ran a hand through my hair.

"Okay," Neville spoke from the front of the hall. "Looks like everyone's here!"

Jess started walking towards the staff table, and turned around when I didn't follow. "You coming?" She said, a smirk playing on her lips.

Automatically I smiled, "Oh, yeah," She smiled back and carried on walking. All of the sixth and seventh year prefects along with the Head's stood expectantly in front of the Gryffindor Head of House.

"Right then, as you all heard earlier, I've called you here to plan a ball," Neville began. "This year, instead of a usual Christmas Ball, Hogwarts have decided to plan a 'Bonfire Ball' to fall in with the Muggle traditions," He smiled.

"So, sir," Debbie Cooper, a seventh year Hufflepuff said. "What do you actually want us to do?"

I rolled my eyes and held in a laugh. Neville smiled and winked at me, before anyone could notice. "Well Debbie," He said, beaming. "I want you all to plan the ball,"

Debbie nodded and smiled.

"So, I'm sure the two heads have got it from here?" Neville smiled at the Head Boy and Head Girl. They both nodded back. "Brilliant, I'll be back just before lunch,"

He walked out of the Great Hall, and I prepared myself for a morning of boredom.

**Jess**

I was pleasantly surprised at how much we had done in the time Professor Longbottom had left us for. The ball would be on the tenth, leaving us ten days to prepare. Wonderful. Albus and three seventh years were planning the music, and Callum, Debbie and I were in charge of decorations and the like. Other obs were handed out, but I'd stopped paying attention really. I couldn't really help my mind from wandering between Albus, and Quidditch tomorrow. Would it be awkward? No, it hadn't been awkward this morning.

"Jess, are you even listening?" An angry sounding Debbie interrupted my train of thought. She was looking at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, of course," I replied quickly. "Multicolored theme, with a firework show at the end of the night," I repeated what she had said, rolling my eyes. I heard Callum stifle a laugh, and bit my lip, to stop myself laughing along.

She coughed and smiled at me. Just before she said something, Neville came back into the Great Hall, and waited expectantly for the Heads to inform him. After explaining in great detail, the Head Boy dismissed us all.

I smiled, glad to be able to have a break. I made my way over to the Slytherin table, where Scorpius was already waiting, his eyebrow raised.  
"Nice to see you again, trouble," He smiled at me, and patted the bench next to him.

"Yeah, you too," I smiled, and he hugged me quickly into his side, before letting go and ruffling my hair.

"How have you been?" He asked, deliberately staring in the direction of where Albus and Daisy where talking near the door, before looking back at me.

I sighed. "Oh, just perfect," I rubbed my hands on my face and scoffed. "Bloody fabulous,"

I heard Scorp laugh, and looked up just in time to see Daisy burst into tears and slap Albus across the face. I was out of my seat before her hand had gone back down to her side, but Scorpius clamped his hand around my wrist and pulled me back down before I could go any further.

"Let go of me," I said, trying to sound as threatening as I possibly could.

Scropius seemed to be weighing up the consequences in his head, and he suddenly let go. "okay, this will be interesting," He said, a mischievous smirk on his face. I didn't reply, already near to the two of them. The Great Hall was just starting to fill up, so no none but me and Scrop had really noticed what had been going on.

"What has she got that I haven't?!" I heard Daisy shout, before she stopped, looking up at me. She glared. "Can I help you?" She said, venom in her voice. I couldn't care less about Daisy Boyce at this precise moment in time. My eyes where locked with Al's.

"Are you okay?" I said stupidly, reaching up and placing my hand where she had slapped him. He leaned into my hand, and smiled.

"I am now" He laughed and snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. He raised his hand so it was cupped around the one I had on his face. I smiled and dropped my hand, keeping hold of his.

"Can I talk to you please?" I whispered, not taking my eyes from his.

He dropped my hand and stood in between me and Daisy. During our conversation, more people had entered the hall, and Daisy had her wand raised. Albus reached out and lowered it with his hand.

"Everything," He spat, his voice flavored with hate. I blushed, uncomfortable with seeing a side of Albus I didn't really know existed. I reached out and hold of his hand. He turned to face me, his face full of surprise and confusion. I merely smiled back, and pulled him out into the hall. I dropped his hand, and began walking to the Quidditch Pitch. He followed me, not bothering to ask were we where going.

We reached the field, and I was relieved to find it empty. I sat down in the nearest stall, and Albus sat next to me, wresting his arms on his thighs and leaning forward. He turned his head, to face me, and I found myself once again dazzled by his looks. I smiled and sighed.

"I..." I stopped, not sure of what to say.

Albus smiled. He sat up and turned his body, so he was facing me properly, face inches from mine. He reached out and put his hand on the side of my face. I felt goosebumps where his fingers rested on my neck, behind my ear. His thumb stroked my cheek. He searched my eyes, and I looked down at his lips almost instinctively.

"Jess.." He said, sounding in some sort of pain. "I can't-"

I butted in, not wanting to hear anything to spoil the moment. I know exactly what we both wanted. It was obvious. "Just kiss me,"

Apparently this is what he was looking for. He sent his lips crashing on to mine. They moved them against mine with a gentle persistence that had me giving in and responding even though I knew I probably shouldn't. It felt _right_ to be kissing Albus. Like we were parts of a puzzle. My hands rested on his chest, and I didn't notice until he pulled away, that I had been holding onto his tie. He rested his head on my forehead, and shut his eyes. I traced my finger down his cheek bone, and down to his lips. He kissed my finger and grabbed hold of my hand. We sat like that for a while, Albus content with humming an unfamiliar tune. I knew then, for definite that there was nothing else I could do. I was bloody in love with my best friend. My stomach summersaulted, with thoughts that he felt the same way, and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"Professor Longbottom's looking for you two," I recognized the sarcastic voice of my little brother. Finlay was stood on the stall above, smirking down at me and Albus.

I pulled my head away from Al quickly and stood up my face flushing scarlet. "How long have you been there?!" I asked, my voice breaking. I heard Albus snigger and I turned and raised an eyebrow at him. He bit his lip and looked up, suddenly the sky was very interesting.

"Long enough," Fin said, a huge grin on his face. "Your wanted in the greenhouses,"

* * *

**A/N: Ahh! I'm sorry this is so late, but I've been swamped with exams, coursework and Christmas shopping. I was really struggling with this chapter, and I'm still not entierley happy with it. But hey ho, it's good enough for now! Merry Christmas guys, I promise I wont make you wait as long for the next one :) **

**Much Love,x**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I hop you enjoyed the last chapter, and you enjoy this just as much! Happy holidays! Ps, please carry on reviewing!**

* * *

**Jess.**

I still couldn't wipe the smile from my face, as me and Al half ran to the greenhouses. We both crashed through the door, surprised to see Neville teaching a group of first years. The whole class turned and stared at us. I blushed and Albus just smiled. Professor Longbottom left his class, and strolled over to the door.

"You wanted to see us?" Albus asked.

"Oh, yeah," Professor replied. "I have something for you Albus, your father said to give it to you," He turned quickly and walked over to his desk.

I looked up at Al, who looked down at me, an eyebrow raised. I stared, must he be so attractive?

"Hey, Jess?" I heard Adam, Fin's best friend shout from his desk. "Close your mouth, it looks like your trying to catch flies,"

Horrified, I blushed and promptly regained control of my own face. I felt Albus laughing next to me, and hit him in the chest. This didn't make things any better, I supressed the urge to sigh and I'm sure my mouth started watering. Luckily Professor Longbottom had made his way back over to us, clutching a book.

"I found this in the library," He said, handing Albus an old looking book.

"Er, thanks Neville," Al said, plastering a smile on his face.

Neville laughed and took the book back. He opened it, and out fell an aged piece of parchment. "This is what your dad wanted you to see,"

I craned my head, just high enough to read what was on the paper. It was wrote in handwriting I didn't recognize but it reminded me of the untidy scrawl of Al's dad. Intrigued, I actually read what was on the page.

_A poem by James Potter_

_Roses are red,  
And so's your hair._

_At words I'm not very good,  
As I could and I should.  
There's a reason I don't write  
Hooch doesn't allow quills in flight._

_But my brooms rather fast.  
And I'd do anything you asked.  
I think you're quite fit,  
And have really nice...legs._

_Please don't leave me._

I stopped for a moment, completely stunned. There was really only one person who could've wrote this. James Potter. Not Al's brother, but his Grandfather.

"Wow," I heard Al whisper, his face a mixture of sadness and surprise.

Neville only smiled and patted Al's shoulder. "Make sure your dad gets it, yeah?"

"Of course," Al replied, his voice quiet. He sounded completely overwhelmed.

"Also, you two can have the rest of the day off," Professor Longbottom said, giving us one last smile and returning to his class.

I opened the door, and Albus followed my out, his eyes still on the poem in his hand.

**Albus**

I'd always had a big family, and never really realized that there was people missing. I had never thought about my dad's parents. Sometimes, I would see my dad staring at their picture, or shedding the odd tear at Halloween, but I had never 'missed' my grandparents. Most people in the Wizarding world, only knew my dad as 'The Boy Who Lived' but I saw him as so much more. He was brave. I couldn't imagine life without my family, and when my dad was growing up, he really did have no one. For the first time, since I was eleven years old, I was homesick. I wanted nothing more, but to talk to my dad.I thought about that first day at Platfrom 9 and 3/4. How nervous I was, and how my dad changed my views on the way I thought about what I really wanted for myself. No matter how many people believed that Harry Potter was their 'hero' no one believed it more than me.

I hadn't really realized that I had left the greenhouses, until I was suddenly sitting down. Jess and I had gone back to the Quidditch pitch, and where sitting back were we had been.

"Al," Jess murmured. She linked her hand with mine.

I looked up at her, she looked sad. Why was Jess sad?

"Why are you upset?" I asked, my voice thick.

"Because you are," She replied simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the word. "I hate to see you unhappy Albus," She whispered, placing her cheek against my heart.

I sighed, my resolve finally slipping. I had never cried in front of anyone, but I suppose it just felt okay to cry while Jess was here. She didn't speak. We just held each other. I stopped crying quite quickly.

"Albus?" Jess asked, after what seemed like an eternity.

"Mmm?" I replied, not really trusting my voice.

"What does it feel like, when boys fall in love?"

I fell my heart speed up, and hoped she couldn't hear it to. If I answered, surely she would know how I felt about her.

I chuckled.

"It's pretty simple really," I started, rubbing small circles on her back. "Our mind goes from thinking we have logic to just sheer madness. It kind of sneaks up on you. You get to see her, and all of a sudden you find yourself wanting to see her more, and you're not entirely too sure why. Just something about her makes you smile." I smiled myself, and bit my lip. Jess sat up, and brought her knees up, to rest her chin on. She stared at me. I look in her eyes and my words just tumbled out.

"You talk to her as much as you can. Or you at least try to anyways. But to be honest sometimes you find yourself at a loss for words. It's because she's gorgeous; you literally lose every thought in your mind. The only words you're thinking are "wow…this girl…" and you WANT to tell her. But you know it's not the right time, and you're worried you'll just scare her off. We think that for a number of reasons…you could have been hurt in the past by a guy and we don't want to be associated with him by a stereotype, you could not be interested in us and think we're creepy, the usual stuff. Anyways, as you talk to her more and more and time passes by. Days. Weeks. Months. However long it takes…you find your days strange if you don't talk to her. She's on your mind all the time. Everything from 'I wish she was here,' to 'I can't get over how beautiful your eyes are…I see them every time I close mine…'. Your friends are cheering you on in their heads, but you can see it in their eyes. And then you look into hers just to see if she's just as nervous as you are…..and at that point it's fair to say you've fallen for a girl. Maybe not totally gone off the ledge, fallen in love. But she's definitely going to be almost every thought you have. And every moment you're not with her, you're going to wish you were. Hearts will be skipping beats. Pulse will be sky rocketing. Words may even stutter." I stopped, and looked down at my hands, folded in my lap.

"I guess what I'm getting at is, a girl is kind of like an addiction. Not in a bad way. But once one catches your attention you can never get enough of her." I looked back up, and her.

"You want more. You want to see her more. You want to hold her more. And above all else you want her to smile more…because all of those things, they give you a rush you just can't replace." I stopped and sighed. She didn't speak, she just stared at me. I could feel a blush creeping its way up my neck, and staining my cheeks. I looked up at the sky and really wished Jess would say something.

"Al," Jess said.

I looked down, and she was smiling. I smiled back and she bit her lip. She moved towards me, slowly until her face was inches from mine.

"Albus?!" I heard my name being called. The voice sounded to familiar. What was my dad doing in Hogwarts?! "Are you out h-Oh,"

He was stood on the grass, just in front of us. "I'm sorry if I've interrupted anything..." He was smirking, clearly holding in his laughter.

Jess pulled her head away from mine quickly, her face scarlet. "Not at all," She said quickly. "Actually, I should really be getting ready for practice," She stood up and stopped."Nice seeing you Mr Potter," She said smiling. "I'll see you later Al," She said, before making her way back to the castle.

I watched her jog back to the castle, as my dad came to sit next to me"Thanks for that dad," I said, sarcasm dripping off my words.

He just laughed and then sighed. I looked at him, he was beaming, his eyes bright. "Merlin, it's been years,"

I smiled at my dad. "I'm guessing you came for this?" I asked, holding out the poem for him.

"Well actually," He said. "I came to speak to Professor McGonogall about our brother, and bumped into Neville, who said you had something for me," His eyebrows knitted together as I handed him the folded piece of Parchment. He didn't open it, but placed it into his robe pocket. He checked his watch and his eyes flew open in surprise.

"I'll have to be going Al," He said quickly. "My lunch break finished twenty minutes ago, I forgot how much I loved this place" He looked around and smiled at me.

I smiled back and stood up with him. "See you later dad,"

He hugged me and ruffled my hair. "Love you son," He said.

"Love you too, dad," I replied.

He muttered a complicated spell, and turned on the spot and apparated away. I stood up and started laughing uncontrollably.

My dad was so cool.

* * *

**A/N: It is officially Christmas Eve in England, and I really thought I should update you guys. I hope y'all have an amazing Christmas! I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**P.s The huge thing that Albus said, was based on something I found on Tumblr, and I have no idea who wrote it, but credit to them. :p**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I really didn't like the last chapter, I kinda felt like I needed to update and I suppose it filled a gap. Anyways, I hope this chapters better! Also, thank you for the reviews and what not, it makes me happy! :D**

* * *

**Jess.**

I led the Gryfindor Quidditch team into the Great Hall for the feast, just a tad late. I received a raised eyebrow and a smirk from Albus and I threw my gloves onto the table and started filling my plate. When he didn't look away I raised my eyebrow back. "What?" I mouthed. He laughed and shook his head, and went back to his food. I couldn't help the smile on my face. It didn't take me that long to finish my meal, without Rose to distract me from eating, I usually finished quite quickly. I was enjoying my second helping of fruit salad when a paper plane hit me-rather forcefully-in the face. I scowled and looked up, in an attempt to find out who the vicious plane thrower was. Scorpius was smiling at me, and beckoning me over with a wild waving arm. I pouted at him, but gathered my gloves and broom, and made my way over to the Slytherin table.

Making sure to kick Scorpius on my way down, I squeezed myself in between him and Rose. "Excuse me!" He cried, frowning at me. "Don't kick Jessica, it's terribly impolite!" And with that, he leaned over me, grabbed Rose by her waist and pulled her over my knee.

"Scorpius!" I shouted, throwing a grape at him. I laughed gleefully when it hit him in the eye.

"Oh, two can play that game," He grabbed his half eaten green apple and launched it at me.

I ducked out of the way, and the apple hit an unobservant Albus in the face. "Scorp you idiot!" He shouted and got up from the bench, apple in hand. He walked around to where Scorpius was sitting and smashed the apple into his face.

"ALBUS POTTER YOU DICK!" Scorpius shouted, and jumped from his seat, armed with a jug of pumpkin juice.

"You dare Malfoy," Al said, backing away.

"Shut it Potter," Scorpius retaliated, throwing the juice into Albus' face. Albus tackled Scorpius to the floor, with the whole school now watching.

"MR MALFOY, MR POTTER!" Professor McGonogall appeared behind the two boys, who had began a full scale attack on each other. They both stopped, still laying on the floor and looked up at the headmistress. "My office," She said, and started walking out of the hall. When the boys didn't follow her she turned around. "NOW!"

* * *

**Albus**.

"Sorry Professor, it wont happen again," I said as McGonogall dismissed us from her office, with a month worth of Friday night detentions.

"Nice one Al," Scorpius said, undoing his tie and top button, heading down towards the dungeons.

"You started it!" I retaliated and turned and went the other way.

"Where are you going?" He shouted back, irritated when he noticed I hadn't followed.

"Patrols," He rolled his eyes and glared at me and then stalked away from me. "Love you too," I shouted back to him smiling.

"Peasant," He spat back.

I burst into hysterical laughter, scaring a few first years as I made my way down the corridor. I stopped at Nevilles office to check the prefects patrol timetable. I smiled and nearly jumped for joy as I read that I was patrolling with Jess.

"You look happy," Fred the 2nd remarked. I smiled at one of my many cousins and shrugged.

"I am," He laughed and shook his head.

"Well, you wont be happy tomorrow morning Al," He said. "Prepare to be destroyed,"

Now it was my turn to shake my head. "My arse," I replied.

He laughed. "Well, whoever wins, the after party's going to be immense,"

"You know it," I laughed back and carried on walking down the corridor. "See you tomorrow Fred,"

"Yeah, see ya," he shouted back.

* * *

**Jess**

"Callum?" I perched on the edge of the armchair he was sat on by the fire in the common room.

"Mmhmm?" He replied, putting down the book he was reading.

"Are you ready for patrols?" I smiled at him, but he looked confused.

"The schedule's been changed Jess," He said. "I think you're patrolling with Albus Potter," He smiled at me.

My stomach flipped and I beamed. "Thanks Callum!" I said, jumping of the armchair and rushing to the portrait hole.

I spotted Albus from down the corridor and waited for him. My stomach fluttered and my heart sped up, and I smiled to myself.

"Hi," Albus said. He had changed out of his uniform and into a pair of grey sweats, a bottle green round neck t shirt and a worn out pair of black vans. How was it possible that he could look that good?

I had been to lazy to change after my shower, so I was still wearing my Quidditch uniform, minus the cloak. I ran my fingers through my loosely curled hair self consciously. "Oh hey," I replied, I sounded out of breath, but damn it, it was _his_ fault.

"You look fine," He said, smiling at me.

"Thanks," I said, blushing. "We should get started,"

He laughed and I smiled at him. "Just like old times," He said, as we slowly started patrolling the school.

We walked mostly in comfortable silence, the corridors were mostly empty. Our hands brushed together again for what seemed the hundreth time, and to my surprise Albus linked his fingers with mine. I sighed in contempt. We had nearly reached the end of the patrols, and I could almost feel our time together coming to an end.

Al had stopped, and tightened his grip on my hand. I looked up at him confused. He placed a finger to his lips and crept silently towards the stairs that led up to the astronomy tower. He didn't let go of my hand and I clung to his, from fear of falling down the stairs. We reached the top, and both stood in the cramped space staring at each other. I couldn't really think about doing anything else than kissing him right now, but another muffled sound from the other side of the tower, causing me his to turn towards the sound and away from me. I tried to control my erratic heart beat, but he turned back around, his face now mere inches away from mine. I stifled a laugh, at how many times this had happened in the past few months.

"Jess," He whispered, his minty breath fanning me in the face. "If I asked you to do something, would you do it?"

"Anything," I replied instantly.

"Stay here?" He asked, biting his lip.

"But that," I said quickly shrugging, looking quickly up to his eyes, and then back down at his lips.

"Jessica," He groaned, rubbing his free hand over his face.

"Albus," I gently pulled his hand from his face. "I can cope with whatever weirdo's plotting or scheming over there, I'm pretty sure I'll be ok,"

He laughed quietly and me, and held my other hand. "Of course you can, I'm being silly,"

I smiled and let go of one of his hands. "Well, shall we?"

His eyes burned into mine for another second until he looked away and took a deep breath, and pulled me behind him into the astronomy tower.

I don't think either of us were really expecting what we saw. Lily Potter was sat on the edge of one of the desks, with Thomas Etherington stood in between her legs. They both seemed to be enjoying snogging eachother senseless before I cleared my throat.

"Err, sorry to interupt you but; you should really get back to your dorms," I said

They both turned around, looking incredibly guilty.

"Lily, what are you doing?"Albus said, sounding rather angry.

Lily then noticed her brother and promptly jumped down from the table and hurried out. Thomas looked up at Albus and then back at me. "Sorry," he said, and was gone as quickly as Lily.

I looked up at Albus, and laughed. His expression was a mixture of shock, slight disgust and anger. He looked down at me, and his face melted into a smile. "Jess, this is no laughing matter!" He cried, laughing himself. "Did you see them two?!"

I smirked and shook my head at him. "Young love Al, young-" I was interrupted as Albus leaned his head in and quickly kissed me. He went to pull away, but I wrapped my arms around his neck, and anchored my hands into his hair. He placed his hands onto my hips, and I smiled against his lips. I would never get tired of kissing Albus. He walked me backwards until I reached the desk and he lifted me effortlessly onto it. He pulled away, placing kissed along my jawline and to my neck. I heard footsteps on the stairs, but didn't really care as Albus brought his lips back to mine. I ran my hands down to his t-shirt and pulled him even closer to me, if that was possible. But, all too soon we were cut short.

"Albus," Lily Potter was at the top of the stairs. "What are you doing?" Unlike Albus, she didn't sound angry, just amused.

Al stepped away from me and turned to his younger sister. "Merlin Lily," He exclaimed, his eyes still wild.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to tell dad, but I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow, I can see you to are busy," She laughed and went to leave.

"Lily, wait," I said, getting up from the desk.

"Yeah?" She turned around, still smirking.

"No one needs to know about this, right?" I said, looking at Albus for confirmation. He nodded and looked back at his sister.

"Don't worry," She smiled. "See you tomorrow Captain,"

I nodded and watched her down the stairs. When I heard the door shut, I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, and turned to face Al.

"You have no bloody idea how long I've wanted to do that," He said, beaming.

I laughed and pressed my lips to his again, biting his bottom lip before I pulled away, and made my way down the stairs.

"I swear to Merlin Jessica, you will be the death of me," He shouted down the stairs. He reached me in no time and snaked his arms around my waist, planting another quick kiss on my lips.

"I should go," I said, and bit my lip. "Big match tomorrow,"

"I agree," He said, leaning in to kiss my forehead. "I'll see you at breakfast,"

He let go of me, and took a step back. We both stood staring at eachother.

"Jess," He said quietly. "Please leave, before I whisk you away,"

"That doesn't sound-"

"Go," He jumped in.

I took one last look at his emerald eyes and messy hair and smiled. "Goodnight Albus,"

He nodded. "Goodnight Jess,"

I turned and started walking down the corridor. "I love you," I whispered to myself mostly.

"Jess," He called.

"Yes?" I turned around quickly.

"I love you too," He said, quietly, before turning and making his way to the dungeons. I felt as if my stomach had exploded. He said it back. Had he even heard me? I closed my mouth, and blinked a few times in a pitiful attempt to compose myslef. It didn't work. Albus Potter said he loved me.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I don't really have that much to say,hmmm... Except, ITS SNOWING! Enjoy,xo**

* * *

**Albus.**

"Scorpius," I shouted Scorp from outside the sixth year boys bathroom.

"Yep?" He shouted back.

"I told Jess that I loved her," I said, trying to make it sound like an everyday conversation. Rather like talking about the weather.I heard the shower shut off, and the shuffle of clothes. Within a matter of minutes, the bathroom door flew open.

"You did what?!" He asked, pulling on his navy t-shirt.

"You heard," I replied, blushing despite myself.

"Well," He smiled and pulled on his shoes. "About bloody time,"

I laughed and followed him down the hall to breakfast. As soon as we got there, I felt a little under dressed. It was a Gryffindor tradition to turn up to breakfast before matches, dressed in Quidditch robes. Scorpius looked at me, and smirked. With an all male team, changing just before we went on was not such a big deal. I scanned the room, in search for Jess, and found her in no time. The whole Gryffindor team were sat together, seemingly discussing the on coming match. Jess looked amazing, and she was looking up at me, smiling. I grinned back, and made my way over to the Slytherin table.

Most mornings, the tables were a mixture of each house, but on Quidditch mornings, everyone sat on their allotted tables. There was a buzz in the air, that I think everyone was aware of. And with the first serious match of the season being between the two historical rivals, the whole school seemed to hum with anticipation.

Before the whole Slytherin team was down for breakfast, Gryffindor got up to leave for a pre-match practice. I winked at Fred and my older brother James, who both smirked back. I saw Scorpius blow a quick kiss too Rose, and her blush and roll her eyes in response.

"Cute," I remarked.

"Shut it Potter," He snapped, grinning.

* * *

**Jess.**

I smiled confidently at my team. This was my first match as captain, and we were going to win. I noticed the Slytherin team making there way over to the changing rooms and flew down to the pitch.

"Right, we have half an hour before the start of the match," I told the team.

They all nodded, and grinned at each other.

"Are we going to win?" I asked, smiling.

The chorus of shouts confirmed my question.

"Good!" I shouted back. "Now, just chill," I said, smiling at my team.

Fred Weasley and James Potter started singing an old Gryffindor rally cry, and the rest of the team joined in, as we made our way back to the dressing rooms.

With the team occupied with old match stories and new strategies, I slipped out, in search of Albus. It took less than a few moments to reach the Slytherin dressing rooms, I knocked on the dark green door, and waited for it to open. I made the mistake of just walking in last year, only to be met with the sight of a rather unpleasant fourth year, Dylan Cummings, with nothing but a towel on. Not good.

Thomas Mcmannus opened the door, fully dressed. I smiled at him.

"Um hi," He said, smiling back.

"Hey, er, is Albus there?" I asked.

He turned around and shouted him. I was momentarily left standing alone at the door, before Albus appeared; topless.

I stared at his chest for a lot longer than I really should've. I felt the usual breathlessness and thumping heartbeat. I heard the door shut behind Albus, and we were alone on the corridor. I unwillingly wrenched my eyes away from his delicious abdominal area and looked at his beautiful face instead.

"Can I help you?" He asked, with that mischievous smirk I loved plastered on his face.

"Well, not really," I said, smirking back. "I just wanted to let you know, that there will be no mercy,"

He laughed and bit his lip. "Oh?"

"And, also," I said, losing my train of thought as he moved closer to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was out of breath now. "if you even try to go easy-" I stopped talking when I realized there wasn't much point in trying.

"Do continue," He said, looking down at me, amused.

"Well, some personal space would be nice," I breathed, looking up into his eyes, and automatically wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well, it seems we have a disagreement," He breathed back, leaning down to kiss me.

At the last moment, I span away, laughing. He glared at me, and then raised an eyebrow.

"After the match, Potter," I said, smirking. "We're not friends right now, we're rivals,"

He stood up straighter and nodded at me, his eyes sparkling. "Oh yes, I almost forgot," He said, rolling his eyes.

"See you on the pitch," I said, looking up at him one last time, before turning and heading back to our dressing room.

"Jess," He called, just before I opened the dressing room door.

"Have I ever told you how good you look in a Quidditch uniform?" He asked, with an eyebrow raised.

I stalled momentarily, and then grinned back, before opening the door and slipping back into the roars and shouts of promised victory.

* * *

**Albus.**

I span back into the dressing room, unable to wipe the huge smile of my face. I caught Scorpius' grinning and shaking his head at me, but I just smiled back. I checked the time. Ten minutes. It took me a further five minutes to get fully dressed, and ready for the match. I could hear the crowd ready in the stalls, and the nerves building up.

"Right," I looked at my team. "Lets go,"

Never the team to waste time on inspirational speeches, we gathered our brooms and made our way out into the pitch. The Slytherin crowd roared in appreciation as we flew a quick lap around he pitch, before touching back down, just in time for the Gryffindor's to do the same.

The rest of the team took their places, as I waited for Jess to touch down. She landed gracefully and smiled at Madame Jones, who looked at us both,

"Good luck," I said, smirking and placing out my hand for her to shake.

"Like we'll need it," She laughed back and shook my hand.

I smiled at the tingling feeling her hands seemed to leave behind on mine.

"Are we ready?" Madame Jones asked us both.

We both nodded,she released the balls, and the match had begun.

I flew up, in the complete opposite direction to Jess, trying my best to forget anything I felt for her and focus entirely on Quidditch. The snitch was really nowhere to be seen, so I watched the rest of the team play, shouting orders at them from above.

An hour into the match, and we were drawing. It was getting pretty desperate. I flew high enough so that I couldn't make out what was going on below me, to clear my head. I heard the familiar whoosh of a broom behind me, and turned to find Jess, grinning at me.

"Enjoying the game Al?" She laughed, her eyes constantly searching for a golden glint.

"Shush," I said back, but I couldn't help smiling

She laughed, before diving back down to the pitch.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Not only was she constantly interrupting my everyday train of thought, now Jess was interrupting Quidditch. I really had no way out. But that wasn't really a bad thing.

I followed her down, with the aim of distracting her, but I was too late. I caught up with her just in time to see her hands close over the Snitch.

"YES!" She cried. "I've caught the Snitch!" She flew around in a victory loop as the final whistle sounded and the Gryffindor stalls erupted in a frenzy of screams and applause.

After a lap of victory for Gryffindor, and a quick descent for us, both teams touched the ground and congratulated each other. I hugged a few of our team members and smiled at the various condolences from both team members. I still hadn't seen Jess, or any of my family members, which was rather weird.

"Unlucky Albus!" James shouted at me, pulling off his helmet and ruffling my hair.

I laughed and squirmed away from his reach. "Well done J," I said.

He beamed and me and ran back over to the rest of the Gryffindor boys who had started skipping back to the dressing rooms, singing their hearts out. I saw Scorpius and Rose walking back together, and the rest of the players filtering away.

"Hey," I tunred round, to find Jess stood behind me smiling. "Good match," She said, holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Thank you," I smirked, grabbing hold of her hand, and pulling her into my chest for a quick hug. I then held her at arms length by her shoulders and smiled at how she'd already taken her hair out. "You too,"

We walked back to the dressing rooms in comfortable silence, stopping every so often to talk to random students. She hugged me again when we reached the buildings, letting go all to quickly. "I'll see you after I've showered," She said, grinning.

I smirked back. "So, I can't kiss you now?"

"I need to shower," She laughed and disappeared behind the dressing room door.

I smiled to myself again, and went to shower.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Wow, I'm on my nineteenth chapter. I really can not believe it! #emotional. Thank you all so much for reading, and staying interested. I love this story, and I hope you do to. Also, thanks a lot for the reviews, Favorites and follows; they mean an awful lot! **

**Quick disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling. (the Queen), all the other characters and story lines are my own :).  
The songs I mention do not belong to me, but their talented and amazing respectful owners, I'm just using them because they're so good. I would advise you to listen to any of them! :) ****xo**

* * *

**Albus.**

Half the fun of Quidditch matches, were the parties afterwards. Even the teachers didn't seem to mind, as long as we weren't too mental. The parties were mostly held in a large room next to the kitchen. Merlin knows what it used to be used as, and it still surprises most people that it was a Hufflepuff who held the first party there. I grinned into the mirror in the prefects bathroom. I checked my watch and grinned even more, it was half past five, nearly party time! Not may students bothered with the feast on a Saturday night after games, most just deciding to either eat in the kitchens or from the buffet James and Fred steal from the kitchens.

This afternoon had been rather uneventful. The Gryffindor's had carried Jessica away and up to the common room before we'd had a chance to talk, so I was looking forward to seeing her.

I grabbed my washing things and headed towards the dungeons, to collect Scorpius. Music was one of the best things about the parties, the part I enjoyed the most anyways. In our third year one morning-completely by accident-, me and Scorp discovered the room of requirement. Naturally, we spent the whole day exploring. Just before we were about to leave, I tripped over a chair, sending a guitar and ukulele flying on top of me. After I got over the initial complaints of pain and annoyance, I had an idea. Scorpius and I took the instruments and taught ourselves how to play with books from the library.

Ever since then, we've provided most of the music for parties. We sang anything from old muggle songs, wizarding music, and new muggle music, anything that people asked for and we knew. It was no secret to the student body of Hogwarts that me and Scorpius were 'musically gifted' and singing was just something we did a lot, that people had became used too. I was nearly to the dungeons now, and I was still smiling. The corridors were empty, most people getting ready. Girls usually made more of an effort than boys, and I was just dressed casually in a burgundy polo with a navy collar with navy vans and jeans.

I strolled into the common room, and up the stairs to the boys dorm. Scorpius was lying spread on on my bed, his ukulele lying on top of his chest. When I walked in, he sat up abruptly and beamed at me. I laughed and walked over to him, smiling.

"I missed you!" He shouted, and hugged me.

I pried him off me and shook my head. "Now I can understand why people thought we were in a relationship in second year," I remarked, as we both stood up.  
It was true. We were inseparable, and a lot of people had different ideas. Especially because of Scorpius' immaculate hair. I retrieved the old worn out guitar from underneath my bed and stretched.

"Right," I said grinning again. "Shall we go?"

Scrop grinned back. "We shall!"

It wasn't a very long or eventful walk to the room by the kitchens, but the corridors were starting to fill up again, all the pupils going to one place. My eyes scanned automatically for any sign of Jess, or Rose, but there was no sign. When we got in there, the room was already nearly full of people. The smell of fire whisky and butter bear mixed with perfume mixed in the air, and flashing lights clouded my vision. I loved it. Someone had used a muggle iPod for music, amplified by a wand, but as soon as me and Scorpius came in, we took over, sat on a table,singing and playing for everyone else.

It took about an hour before I caught eyes with Jess. I had to double take. She was perched on the edge of a table, swinging her legs and smiling at me. I winked back, and smiled as Scorpius waved gleeley at her. We finished one song, and went straight into another, Rhythm of Love, b Plain White T's . Now that I knew she was there, I couldn't really stop looking at her. Scorpius was shaking with laughter at me. I didn't really care. Jess looked beyond amazing. Her hair was curled, and a black hat was perched on the back of her head. She had a short, deep green velvet skirt on, and a black top that stopped on her waist, and nearly reached her neck. I spent the rest of the song looking between her, my guitar and Scorpius. When it finished Scorp decided we should take a break, and went to find Rose. She clapped and grinned at me and then stopped, still smiling and staring.

I stayed where I was, smiling at Jess. She stared back at me, swinging her legs. I rolled my eyes sarcastically at her, and beckoned her over with my finger. She laughed and jumped down from the table smiling.

"Hey," She grinned, stopping inches away from me.

I placed the guitar carefully on the table behind me and reached out grabbing her hips. I pulled her a little bit closer, so she was leaning against my legs that hung over the edge of the people in the room around me didn't exist anymore, it was just me and her.

"Hi," I said, not letting go of her.

"Well, I hate to ruin your fun Al," She said, inching her face closer to mine. "But unfortunately we have to patrol," Her lips were nearly touching mine now, her arms around my neck.

"Mmm, shame," I agreed, before kissing her. I would really never tire of this. But she backed away all too soon, her arms still wrapped around my neck. She smiled and I did back. She leaned in and kissed me quickly again, I couldn't help the noise in the back of my throat.

She let go of me then, smirking and holding out her hand. I jumped up from the table, and took her hand in mine. I scanned the room, it didn't look like anyone had noticed us kissing, except Scorpius who was applauding at me, and Rose who was by his side laughing at him.

**Jess**

Listening to Albus singing still mesmerized me, no matter how many times I had heard it. I couldn't help but smile. We were fighting to find the exit, hand in hand. I received a glare from Daisy Boyce, and some fifth year Ravenclaw, but I smiled sweetly back at them, enjoying every moment. We reached the door, till hand in hand. It was nice to be out where I could see properly. I had been looking forward to patrolling all day really. Except for the fact that I had heels on. I know, not a very good idea, but I didn't really care.

We wandered around slowly, in a comfortable silence, our hands still intertwined. I couldn't help thinking though. What was going on with me and Albus? Was anything going to happen about it, or were we just going to carry on whatever this was? I had to stop myself a few times, not wanting to ruin whatever we did have, but it was bugging me.

We reached the end of the patrol, at the astronomy tower. I followed Albus up the stairs, and found a comfy spot near the railings, against the wall to sit in. I cuddled by knees to my chest and rested my chin on top. Al sat opposite me, and even with his legs outstretched, there was space in between us.

"Spit it out," Al said after a while of staring at my face.

I pulled of my hat and placed it on the floor between us for something to look at. Sighing I struggled for what I wanted to say. I had rehearsed this is my head a million times, but my mind was blank, and I just said the first thing that came into mind.

"I don't want to get hurt," I said quietly, and then swallowed.

"What do you mean Jess?" Al asked, confused.

I struggled again, and just gave in. What did I really have to gain. I had an awful lot to loose, but without taking a chance, I suppose I'd never know.

"I like you too much Albus," I whispered, and then looked up at him, swallowing my embarrassment. He looked stunned, and still confused. I couldn't help noticing how pretty his eyes were in the moonlight. He made to talk but I stopped him.

"I like you far to much to be able to turn away and it not bother me." I spoke quickly now, still looking at him.  
"I'll be more upset than I'd ever be with anyone else, because you're not like the rest of them Al,"

He still looked stunned, and opened and closed his mouth a few times before he actually spoke. "Jess," He whispered, bringing his legs up and scooting further towards me. "We kissed, and you left," He tilted my chin up when I went back to looking at my knees. "Can you blame me for not thinking you felt this way about me?"

His finger tickled under my chin and I looked at him, suddenly feeling tears in my eyes. Why in Merlin's name was I crying?  
"Al, I can't just drift away from you now. Not after last night. Running away from you stopped being an option," I said, remembering our first patrol together since last year.

He leaned forward and caught the first tear with his thumb. "Please don't," He whispered, his breath fanning my face. "Are you blind? Jessica, I've been mental about you since the start of last year," He said, smiling. "I could never hurt you Jess," He said, and then took a deep breath.

And I believed him. I felt as if my stomach had exploded with butteries and suddenly I was smiling to.

"I love you Albus," I said quietly and kissed him.

This was most definatley the best kiss I had ever had. Our first kiss.

"I love you too," He whispered back, his forehead on mine. He kissed me softly again and I basked in my perfect moment of happiness.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey, I hope you all liked the last chapter! I'm really hectic right now with exams and such, but I really do want to update! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Jess**

The Sunday morning sunlight attacked my eyes as I stretched and yawned, Merlin it was early. But something was different. I opened my eyes. I was lying on one of the large couches in the Gryffindor common room, with a heavy throw draped over me, still fully dressed in the clothes I had worn last night, but that wasn't the most surprising thing. My head was nestled in the crook between Albus' neck and shoulder. It took less than a second for memories of last night to flood my mind, and for the huge smile on my face.

After patrols me and Al had decided not to go back to the party, and had went to the empty common room instead. We spent the rest of the night just cuddling and talking. Okay, there was kissing as well. I remembered the majority of students stumbling back into the common room and up to bed last night, but Al hadn't declined when I suggested he stay. Apparently he was sick of waking up and seeing his cousin in bed with Scorpius Malfoy. I bit my bottom lip to hold in the laughter in my throat. All I could hear was birds outside and Albus' steady heartbeat under my ear. I'd learnt quite a bit last night. Albus had liked me since last year. It still sounded dreamlike in my head. And now, here we were, asleep on the sofa in my common room. I felt Al stir underneath me, I turned my head and kissed his neck,he turned, knocking me off his chest so we were facing, and his arms were wrapped around me. The laughter forced its way out of my mouth as Albus cocked one of his eyebrows at me. It was obvious he had been awake for a lot longer than me.

"Well," He said, his eyes soft. "It's about time you woke up," He smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.  
I smiled back and bit my lip again. "Sorry,"  
He laughed lightly and then smiled. "You're so bloody adorable," He murmured, before pressing his lips lightly to mine. I sighed and melted into him, smiling against his lips.

"Morning," I whispered, my forehead resting on his.  
"Morning, how are you?" He replied simply, and kissed me slowly again, only stopping to hear my answer.  
"Fabulous," I sighed and then yawned. "What time is it?" I asked.  
"Eight," He replied, sitting up, and pulling me, so I was sat across his lap.

I whined slightly, and stretched again. "Al, it's so early!" I cried and buried my head back in between his neck and shoulder.  
He rubbed my back and laughed. "Well, I need to get back to the dungeons before anyone wakes up and finds me here, sleeping on the couch,and I'm presuming you want to go to breakfast with me?"  
I laughed and sat up again. "Can you possibly wait here for like, two minutes?"  
"Why?" He asked and then kissed my forehead.  
"Well, I need to shower and change, and then we can go to the dungeons?" I suggested, not really wanting him to leave me.  
He smiled at me. "Hurry up," He said, kissing me again before I jumped up from his lap and up to the girls dormitory.

I tried to be as quiet as possible as I tiptoed through the room of sleeping girls. I noticed Charlie's bed was empty, along with Roses. I swung open my trunk and grabbed a simple pair of skinny jeans and a coral jumper, before going into the bathroom.

I turned on the shower, and decided I should just brush my teeth in there as well. I washed my hair quickly with my favorite coconut shampoo,and jumped out of the shower. Drying my hair, and curling it with my wand, I dressed quickly and ran back down to the common room. Albus was still sat on the sofa and he looked up smiling at me. I turned checked the grandfather clock by the portrait hole and was stunned, it had only taken me ten minutes. I grinned to myself and ran my hand through my blond curls.

"Hey," I smiled and Albus, as he made his way over to me.  
"Hi" He said, and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"Why have we not done this sooner?" I laughed as he pulled away from me and grabbed my hand.  
"Merlin knows," He laughed as well, as we made our way out of the portrait whole, and to the dungeons.

It didn't take too long to get there, and apart from Nearly Headless Nick, we didn't see anyone on the way down.

"Salzar," Albus said the simple password, and the stone slid aside.

I had been in the Slytherin common room before, a lot last year, and as I had expected, nothing had changed.

"Well, you can come up if you want," Al said beckoning with his head to the stairs.  
"Okay," I smiled and yawned beside myself.

Al laughed and pulled me up the stairs. He opened the door for the sixth year boys dorm, and held it open for me. I smiled at Joseph O'Brien as he nodded at me and made his way out of the door. Reggie Yates and Philip Longton were still asleep in the beds opposite Scropius and Albus'.

"I wont be long," Albus said, kissing the back of my hand before he left for the bathroom.

I made my way over to Albus' bed and sat down. The silk curtains were still drawn on Scorpius' bed, and I smiled to myself. I had always been last down to breakfast out of the four of us, and usually by the time I woke up on Sunday's Rose had already gone. I wondered how many times she had sneaked out of bed and down to the dungeons at weekends, I really would never had known. I fought the urge to open the curtains, and ended up sitting on my hands to stop myself from doing so. The room was silent, apart from the occasional snuffle from the sleeping boys. I could hear Albus singing in the shower and smiled. With my hands becoming numb, I stood up and swept the room with my eyes. I stopped on Albus' bedside table and decided to take a look. It was neat and organised, the same couldn't be said for the rest of the rooms inhabitants. There was a pile of books and parchment, a framed photograph of him and the rest of the Potters last summer, his contact lens case and the photographs he had taken of me. I sat down on his bed, and picked up the photo's.

The first one was of me, looping around on my broom. I smiled at the crazy mess of my hair, he'd taken them on an old black and white muggle camera, so the photo's didn't move. My mind skipped back to the holidays and I smiled at the memory. I flipped to the next one and blushed. It was just me, stood at the top if his garden, a small confused smile playing on my lips. I placed them back onto his dressing table remembering something. I dug into the back pocket of my jeans and pulled out the photo Scorp had taken of me and Al. I tended to carry it around with me. I had my arm wrapped around Albus' waist, and he was smiling down at me. I didn't hear Albus come out of the bathroom until he was next to me smiling. He was topless again, and I felt the blush stain my cheek as I watched a bead of water roll down his chest. I forced myself to look up to his face, which was just as nice. I felt the need to ask if he was sure he wasn't part veela, but bit my tongue.

"Hi," He said, smirking at me.  
"Hey," I stuttered back.  
He laughed and sat next to me on the edge of his bed. He took the photo from my hand. "I didn't think you'd still have this," He murmured, studying the picture.  
"Yeah," I laughed back and he looked at me sideways.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly. I blushed and turned so I was looking at him to.  
"I didn't want to ruin what we already had I suppose," I answered entwining his fingers with mine.  
"Well," he said, slowly closing the gap between us. "I wouldn't call this ruined,"  
"Mhmm," I agreed, resting my free hand on his bare stomach and letting my eyes flutter shut.

"Do you two mind?" Scorpius poked his head out from the curtains around his bed. "We're trying to sleep in here,"  
I sighed, but stayed were I was, only opening my eyes. Scorpius shut the curtains, and I could hear the rustling of sheets.  
"I mean, it's totally great that you two have finally saw the light, but it's not even nine o'clock yet,"  
I chuckled slightly and then slowly pressed my lips to Albus. He leant forward and deepened the kiss, pushing me down on to his pillow. When I finally pulled away, I was rather breathless.  
"Do you see what I mean?" Scorpius asked, now sitting on the edge of his bed in nothing put a pair of boxer shorts. "It's clearly to early for poor Miss Rose,"  
I laughed,and smiled at Albus, raising my eyebrows.  
"Shut it Malfoy," I said, before kissing Al again.


End file.
